


Side By Side - Interdependency

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Opposite & Side by Side [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about someone who has no one to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side - Interdependency

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go - this is the orthographically reversed last part of my first fanfiction (series), Opposite & Side by Side. To honor the series, all the other couples get their respective turn to shine. If you're interested in their individual story, check out the previous chapters c:

 

"Sehunnie, your hair looks different today."  
Fidgety, Sehun looked to the floor.  
"Yes, Hyung."  
He felt a friendly pat on his shoulder.  
"This style looks good on you. It's very mature."  
"Thanks Hyung!" he said, beaming brightly.  
As Suho passed by to leave for the conference room, he was still grinning so widely that he had to bite his lips in order to tone it down.  
"Aww my god - Senpai noticed me!" he heard the deep voice of one of his best friends chirping in a horrible fangirl-like voice.  
"Oh, shut up noodlehead!"  
"...Says the one that looks like Draco Malfoy."  
He pinched Chanyeol's arm. Hard.  
"I hate you. Go away." he said monotonously.  
"Why? You're gonna subtract points from my house?"  
"Why are we even friends?"  
Chanyeol remained cheerful, no matter how grumpy Sehun was.  
"'Cause we need each other?" he dramatically sing-songed.  
Sehun snorted.  
"Tch, sure you need me - But no way in hell would I need you for anything!"

  
"Chanyeooool... _Just what am I doing wrong_?! Tell meee...!" Sehun whined as he desperately planted his face onto the coffee table.  
"Hey, easy over there, Sehun. You're gonna ruin the decoration." Xiumin said calmly from behind the counter.  
"Mmhdfg..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"He said: Couldn't care less." Chanyeol helpfully translated, taking a sip from his hot chocolate which he had successfully saved from Sehun's outbreak.  
"Yah! You brat! Behave yourself or I'll freeze that bubbles in your tea."  
"Channiiiieeee....! Come on, help me! You're supposed to! You're my best friend!"  
Chanyeol quirked his eyebrow.  
"Didn't you say Kai was your best friend just this morning?"  
"Details, details. Shouldn't you feel honored I'm asking you instead of him?"  
"Oh the privilege, I can feel it boosting my poor self-confidence." he dryly replied.  
"Oh shut up. Just answer that one question, then: WHAT. AM. I. DOING. WRONG?"  
Chanyeol leaned back and stirred his beverage.  
"The question is, Oh Sehun, what **aren't** you doing wrong?"  
He sighed deeply, and that would mean something with his voice being pretty deep to begin with.  
"Sehun, there's hardly anything you didn't do wrong besides pretending you're into girls."  
"Seriously?! Are you making fun of me?"  
"You see me laughing?"  
Sehun looked daggers at him, even more grumpy than before.  
"Yeah, Yeol's right on that one. In all respect Sehun; you suck at courting people." Xiumin casually threw in.  
The piercing look changed its' target to the barista who remained unimpressed.  
With a loud slurp, Chanyeol finished his hot chocolate and loudly placed the cup on the table, to garner the attention of his two gifted friends.  
"That's it!" he dramatically began.  
"This has been going on for over a year now and I'm tired of watching this joke you call your pursuing."  
"Yah, stop insulti-"  
"-And that's why I've decided to help you, in spite of the fact you're an annoying little brat."  
"You're doing it again, you-"  
"-Soooo you better be grateful for I already have a plan in mind." Chanyeol continued, expertly ignoring Sehun's protests.  
"Let's meet at the restaurant Kai's parents own on Monday, 7 P.M. Don't you dare to be late, Maknae!"  
"B-but-"  
"No buts allowed. And now shoo, I thought Kai was waiting for you."  
Damning the giants' strength, Sehun was slowly pushed outside, all the while protesting loudly.  
"I'm not even the Maknae anymore! What about Tao?!"  
"Don't bring our panda into this - He HAS a boyfriend, unlike you!"

Sehun had expected to see Chanyeol and Kai, yes. Probably also Tao and Minseok since they were their respective boyfriends(and obsessed with Chinese food).  
When he stepped into the restaurant, however, to see a huge table put together to offer seats for -he squinted his eyes as he counted- eleven people, he was flabbergasted. Especially so, considering that ten of those seats were already filled.  
In the middle sat Chanyeol, giving him a pointed look.  
"You ARE late after all, Maknae."  
"I-I'm not-"  
"Sit down, come on, we're all hungry!"  
Sehun obeyed before his bratty self had time to kick in and he sank into the seat opposite from Chanyeol.  
Bewildered, he looked around the table. There were his friends with their plus one, as expected - although he mainly considered Tao as one of his best friends, instead of 'Kai's boyfriend'.  
But there was also Kyungsoo, the quiet and anti-social guy from his afterclasses and the new kid, Chen(They were hardly ever found without the other, so no surprise there).  
Then there was his colleague Baekhyun with the first-aid teacher Lay; two people he talked to once in a while, but wasn't overly close to. And to the far right of the table sat Luhan, that one who worked in the convenience store of Kai's parents. Next to him sat a guy he had never seen before.  
It only took him a few seconds to take in all these information, before he incredulously looked at Chanyeol.  
"Did you just invite every person you know?! Is this some kind of birthday party?"  
He could hear some chuckles and tried very hard not to blush at all the attention.  
"Fear not my little Hunnie, I got this." Chanyeol boomed as self-confident as ever.  
He leaned back to look at all the guests who ceased their chatter.  
"Now that we're finally complete," he glared at Sehun shortly, "I'll officially welcome you one more time! I know most of us know each other more or less, but we should still make some short introductions, shouldn't we?"  
He was clearly referring to Luhan and the tall dude next to him, who obviously were not too familiar with anyone.  
"Since there's no one here besides us I guess it's safe to also mention our gifts - Let's start with Xiuminnie here~"  
And so everyone gave his name, age and gift with a more or less confident aura ranging from the still very shy and fidgety Tao to the boisterous diva Baekhyun.  
As soon as Chen's name was mentioned, however, Kris jumped up.  
"So **you're** Chen!"  
"You two know each other?" Kai asked with confusion written all over his face.  
Suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention he got, Kris sank down, mumbling something along the lines of 'Never mind, sorry about that...'. With amusement twinkling in his eyes, Chen just proceeded, though he seemed slightly uneasy about his gift.  
Sehun almost dropped his cup when he found out that tall, bitchy-looking guy was actually the boyfriend of the petite and vulnerable Luhan. That 'sweet and caring clutz' Luhan always swooned about? Really now?  
When everyone was finished, Chanyeol hurried to get the attention again, before everything went down in casual chatter.  
"Sooo... Why have we all gathered here today?"  
"Free food?" Baekhyun fell in.  
"Why would you think it's free?"  
"Well, because obviously you're gonna treat all of us?"  
"Shouldn't Sehun be treating us instead?" Kai added helpfully.  
"Why ME?"  
"Okay guys, let's discuss that later. Back to the headline. WHY have we all gathered here? Exactly-" he continued hurriedly, before any interruption could get to him, "We want to help out this pitiful lad over here."  
"I'm not pitifu-"  
"Shh. Sehunnie. We're already here, there's no need to deny it now." Chanyeol said calmly with Xiumin next to him nodding knowingly, agitating Sehun even more.  
"I. Am. Not. Pitiful."  
"So explain to me then, why EVERYone at this table is in a happy relationship? Even people who met their love later than you? Even people that are by far no social butterflies? Even Tao?"  
"Yah. Play nice." Kai intervened protectively, to what the taller one only answered with a defensive stance.  
"Don't get me wrong; I adore Tao, we all do, but you cannot deny the fact it's close to a wonder the two of you found each other that quickly."  
"Can we not talk about me, please?" Tao peeped with a blush on his face.  
"Fine, so how is the fact I'm the only single here helping? Don't you make fun of me enough as it is?" Sehun fell in with an annoyed voice.  
"Now you're being stupid. Can't you see we're all far more experienced and therefore able to help you?" Baekhyun interrupted the banter between the two.  
"Actually you're right!" Tao said with excitement lighting up his eyes.  
"Everyone here is pretty amazing, like Luhan who is very attentive and Kris who is very caring... And Lay for example - he knows Suho very well!"  
Gratefully, Chanyeol fluffed the blonde's hair.  
"Now that's a smart one. I actually thought the same thing - and that's why I've prepared this-" he said as he took out a bunch of colorful cards, each signed with a name.  
He passed them around and everyone got their rightful card.  
"Every card has a different point written on it. It's something the owner of the card excels in, while little Sehunnie fails miserably."  
"I fuckin'-"  
"...Whiiich is why you can teach him, right?" Chanyeol cheerfully said while Sehun was swiftly ignored.  
"You can all choose on how to teach him, though. Baekhyun already made a group chat for us, so we can set up the dates. Any questions?"  
Sehun raised his hand with an expression of barely concealed anger.  
"Yes, Sehun?" Chanyeol said in an overly polite voice.  
"Why the heck did you decide on what to write on this cards? Why are you even the leader of all this?"  
"Well, obviously because I'm the only one around here who knows everyone well-enough."  
Sehun would have loved to protest, just for the sake of it. But as he thought about it... It was kind of true. Chanyeol had always been close friends with Baekhyun and Kai, thus he usually hang out with Tao as well. He and Chen had clicked the moment they met. At his firefighter-job he worked together with Luhan and Kris and he was the one to play in a band with the anti-social Kyungsoo and he could call Xiumin -the most anti-social of them all- his boyfriend.  
"But... But you don't know anything about Lay!" he weakly stammered.  
"Oh please. I've had more private first-aid lessons than all of you had regular lessons together."  
"Hey guys, I brought the menu." Kai said and whatever came after that was lost in the excited calls for food by the starving teenagers.

"Ah, I love honey-dipped chicken."  
"What's that called, Luhan?"  
"Could you pass me a little of this?"  
As everyone was deeply immersed in the wide display of food, Sehun was thinking.  
Thinking whether he was supposed to be freaking out right then. He felt belittled, pitied and overall stubbornly angry. On another note, though, he **was** getting desperate. All his attempts had failed and maybe the others would have some useful advice after all? Except for Chanyeol of course, he was just being a jerk, Sehun stubbornly added in his head.

When the initial hunger was gone and everyone kept leisurely eating a bit of this and that while engaging in conversations, Tao nudged Chanyeol beside him.  
"Hyung... Why am I only having 'aegyo'? Is it even that important?" he asked quietly with a slightly disappointed face.  
Again, Chanyeol only fluffed up his blonde hair and smiled.  
"Well, you're also our lucky charm. Our trump card so to say~"  
"You're just trying to comfort me, aren't you Hyung?"  
"I would never." he said with an overly dramatic face.  
"Aegyo?" Sehun perked up, "I don't need any aegyo! I don't want Suho-Hyung to think of me as cute!"  
"But maybe Suho digs the cute type?" Lay threw in with a tiny mischievous smile on his lips.  
"D-does he?" Sehun insecurely stammered, his stoic facade falling immediately.  
Baekhyun nudged his boyfriend's shoulder as he kept laughing at Sehun.  
"Stop playing with him, it's cruel!"  
"You're all stupid. I'll go talk to someone nicer." Sehun angrily stated as he got up and went to the far end of the table, where Luhan and his boyfriend were seated.  
Kris, who had been following the lively gathering with interest, was slightly overwhelmed and hadn't talked a lot yet. All the more of a reason to get to know him.  
After all, Sehun was rather close with Tao and Luhan due to their regular study lessons in the convenience store. And even though he wouldn't easily admit it, the elder had become dear to him.  
"Hey."  
"Uhm. Hello."  
Oh, he had a really deep voice. And he looked kinda scary up close.  
"So you came here even though you don't actually know me."  
Not sensing how rude this came out(that's Sehun for you), he watched Kris scrunch his eyebrows together. He seemed angry.  
For a few seconds, uncomfortable silence reigned, before Luhan broke out in his bright laughter, making his characteristically unattractive face as he repeatedly slammed his hand on his thigh.  
"You two are hilarious!" he giggled (oh so manly), "You both give out this misleading cold vibes while you're both actually nothing but awkward and shy... I can't with you two... Please continue...!"  
As they both looked at each other with a flustered face, Sehun tried to move the conversation to a safer topic.  
"So... What's written on your card? What can I expect from you?"  
"Uhm. It's-"  
"NU UH!" Luhan fell in, forcefully clamping a hand over his mouth.  
"That's a secret for now. Where would be the fun in telling you already, Sehunnie?"  
Sehun only groaned in resignation.  
"Who allowed you to call me like that?!"

Sehun didn't have more success that evening in finding out what the cards said.  
Most of them went along with it being a secret for now or stating they weren't sure on how to go at this. Kyungsoo only gave him a look that had Sehun backing off immediately(for if there was anything truly scary, then it was the silent earth-gifted boy), while Lay only had that mysterious smile on as he opened his card to take a look at it.

The only easy one was Chanyeol, surprisingly.  
When they had finished their dinner, a few of them had stayed back to help cleaning up. Including Kai and Tao(obviously), Chanyeol, Xiumin and Sehun himself.  
"My card? It says 'honest'. So, Sehun..." he said, walking up to him to seriously pat his shoulder, "Just be honest. Suho Hyung is older and smarter than you - You lie, he figures it out. Easy as that - Be. Honest. Got that? Yeah? Well, I guess I'm done, then."  
Wordlessly, he stared after his so-called best friend who moved to gather some more bowls.  
"That's it?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yep."  
"...Seriously?"  
"Don't be sad. I'm already the leader and my contribution is yet to come."  
"And what's that supposed to be?"  
"I'm giving you a good start. What would you say is your biggest asset?"  
Sehun blankly looked at him.  
"Yeah I know it's difficult, but think about it."  
"Shut up, asshole, I have plenty of good assets!"  
"Well, your language isn't one of them." Xiumin not-so-helpfully added.  
"He's a very good dancer!" Tao cheerfully fell in and once again Sehun swore to himself to replace those other useless idiots as his best friends.  
"Yeah, he's decent." Kai generously added, "Just kidding, Sehun's pretty good."  
"Okay, and what do we need to do first? Actually Baekhyun contributed on this one, you can thank him later... But anyways, the first thing to do is get attention! We need to somehow make Suho see you as potential boyfriend material. And the easiest to aim at is the libido - again, Baekhyun's idea. He said it's the most obvious and easy thing, so we'll just make sure he gets a good view of your best moves."  
"So... Like a stage performance? There isn't any at the moment, though..."  
"Don't worry about it. Lay and I have been thinking about a possible choreography, we can get to it as soon as you're ready!" Kai chimed in.  
Again, Sehun could only blink as his friends planned out his life. They really were prepared, weren't they?

Pretty much a week later Sehun knew the little choreography by heart. You could've woken him up at 3 AM and he'd be able to follow it.  
Sehun was a quick learner if determined(and no learner at all if undetermined).  
"Okay. I think you got it by now." Kai said, wiping the sweat of his face with a towel.  
Sehun wanted to sigh in relief but before he could even attempt to do so, Kai added:  
"Tomorrow we'll set you up with Suho, then. Before that, I wanna see it one more time, perfectly."  
"Ugh, but Hyung, I'm already-"  
"I said one more time. I want to see a perfect performance, ready for the stage. Exactly how you wanna look like tomorrow. So control your movements AND your face, got it?"  
Sehun wanted to act up like the frustrated kid he was but once in the dance studio Kai turned into a strict and merciless teacher who wouldn't have any of his antics - And that was probably the reason he was the leader of the dance team and not Sehun.  
So he only huffed.  
"This is gonna be over real quick." he firmly stated as he got ready.  
Kai only nodded as he texted Chanyeol.

To: Yeol  
Okay, get him.

"Ah, our student body president is studying so diligently~" Chanyeol quietly mumbled as he and Xiumin observed him through the glass walls of his office.  
"He doesn't even seem like a student anymore with all his duties." Xiumin agreed.  
For a while they both watched Suho who was completely immersed into his paperwork with an attractive pair of glasses framing his attentive eyes.  
"If you look at him this way, I get what Sehun sees in him." Xiumin suddenly whispered, "He is pretty handsome."  
Alarmed, Chanyeol whirled around to look at his boyfriend instead.  
"You think he's handsome?!" he frantically whispered back.  
Xiumin just shrugged.  
"Well, he has all the stuff going for him; pale and clean skin, good facial features... I'd personally think he doesn't reach Luhan's or Kris' level, but-"  
"You also think Luhan and Kris are handsome?!"  
"Sure, don't you think so?"  
"Well. Maybe... Well." Chanyeol stammered, before he got quiet, continuing to look at Suho.  
Seeing his boyfriend look like a kicked puppy, he sighed.  
"Stop overthinking so loudly, it's unbearable!" he said as he slapped his shoulder.  
"But-"  
"So what? So what if other people are handsome or cute? You are hot. What else would I want?"  
Instantly, Chanyeol's face brightened and Xiumin got up, dusting his uniform off.  
"And now watch closely as I prove you exactly why I'm a better actor than you."

"You think it's serious?" Suho worriedly asked as he followed Xiumin to the dance studio.  
"Well, you know how easily Kai gets waist-injuries. He was told to lie down and he says he hardly feels any pain, but if you could just check him up real quick it would be a great help. There are some dance recitals coming up, after all."  
"Ah, it's no problem. It would be ridiculous to wait for Lay when I'm around to do a rough check-up. By the way Xiumin-" he said as he eyed the poker-faced male, "You really are changing for the better lately. You've become quite caring."  
Xiumin merely snorted.  
"Chanyeol's rubbing off on me."  
"I hope so." he replied with his gentle signature smile.  
Xiumin took a last look over his shoulder where the said boy gave him a thumbs up.  
He strode before Suho just to abruptly stop in the door frame, leaving Suho to almost crash into him.  
"Why are we-"  
"Shh. They're in the middle of a rehearsal."  
Suho stepped next to him, peeking into the room. If they entered the room now, they would have to walk in front of the mirrors, which would indeed be very rude.  
That moment a song began to loudly boom out of the set-up speakers.  
"We'll just wait for them to finish, otherwise that'd be pretty rude, wouldn't it?"  
Suho nodded and patiently stood there, naturally turning his attention to the only person moving - which was Sehun. The young one wore a loose muscle-top and seemed already pretty worked up with sweat glistening on his forehead. Still, his stance was firm and professional and as soon as the song began, his limbs seemed to come back to life with sharp movements.  
Xiumin internally padded Lay on the shoulder for the song choice. It was Jonghyun's "Crazy" a rather unusual song that went for a sultry, yet classy image. Overall a very mature song which was perfect to make Suho notice the eternal Maknae's possible sexappeal.  
And even Xiumin himself had to admit he was impressed. Instead of the whiny and childish Sehun he saw a highly concentrated, handsome blonde who was so immersed into the dance and the imaginary audience in the mirror, that he paid his surroundings no mind. He easily danced as if he intended to steal the spotlight to himself. There was neither insecurity in his sharp movements, nor in his intense gaze that was fixed onto the mirror. And as his movements got more fluid and sultry, his usually odd habit of licking his lips made a completely different statement.  
Xiumin discreetly stepped back a little to carefully observe Suho. He seemed to genuinely admire him, but this wouldn't be enough. He kept searching his eyes in a scrutinizing manner.  
Sehun didn't know this, but this was some sort of initial test. A test to determine whether this whole thing had a chance or not.  
But Suho seemed so incredibly unaffected. At some point during the song, Suho stopped smiling so brightly, though. Feeling uneasy, Xiumin bit his lip. A bad sign?  
The performance went on like this and whenever Xiumin's eyes flitted over to Sehun he could only internally facepalm at Suho for not reacting at all.  
He didn't even smile anymore. He also didn't seem to be bored, though. Just a little confused maybe?  
When the song ended and the people inside the room started clapping, they both didn't move immediately. Sehun only went over to his water bottle and bent down to retrieve it. That was when Xiumin saw it.  
'HAH!', he thought triumphantly, as he saw Suho's brown eyes unconsciously traveling down to Sehun's agreeably firm behind. It had only lasted for a second, but it was enough.  
Quickly, he got out his phone.

_[To: S/S '16(group)]_

_13:37  
From: Xiumin_  
Game's on.

 _13:37  
From: Baekkie_  
Awesome. I'm first~!

 _13:39  
From: Kyungsoo_  
I'm first.

 _13:39  
From: Baekkie_  
You're first!

 _13:40  
From: ChenChen_  
Y's everyone so scared of Soo? There's nothing scary 'bout him?

 _13:40  
From: Baekkie_  
You ask too many questions... I worry for you.

 _13:40  
From: Kyungsoo_  
Sehun. Today, 5 PM after school at the coffee shop across the gym.

 _13:45  
From: Kyungsoo_  
Oh Sehun.

 _13:47  
From: Kai_  
Give him a minute, Kyungsoo. When he found out Suho had been watching, he walked into a glass door. We're treating him real quick, then he's all yours.

 _13:47  
From: Yeol_  
Pictures?  
Videos? :D

 _13:48  
From: Kai_  
You're a horrible friend.

 _13:48  
From: Yeol_  
His BEST horrible friend, at your service ò_óv

 _13:48  
From: Kai_  
I'll send them later.

 

* * *

 

"You're late."  
"Excuse me my highness, for I had lessons to attend." Sehun answered with a roll of his eyes.  
"Are you giving me attitude, Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked neutrally, with narrowed eyes.  
Sehun almost flinched at the deadly aura he emitted.  
"Nope." he hurriedly said, straightening his posture as he sat up straight.  
Everyone knew that Kyungsoo was Suho's cousin. But since they didn't seem particularly close, Sehun didn't deem it worthy enough to risk his life by asking Kyungsoo about him. Then again, who did Kyungsoo seem close to? Besides Chen?  
Casually, Kai joined them with their drinks.  
Oh. Right. He also was kinda amicable towards Kai.  
Wait a second...  
"What are you doing here?" Sehun asked with a raised brow.  
"I take it you don't want the bubble tea, then?" Kai asked, mirroring his expression.  
"You know you're my best friend." Sehun hurried to assure as he reached for the cup of his favorite bubble tea.  
"So..." Kyungsoo quietly began as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, "I'm gonna keep this as short as possible, so you better pay attention."  
Out of habit Sehun raised his hand.  
"Can I ask a question first?"  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you even doing this? Don't you like, I don't know, hate my guts?"  
The black-haired male only furrowed his brows the slightest bit as he took a spoonful of whipped cream.  
"I don't 'hate your guts'."  
"Then why-"  
"Chanyeol asked, okay? And Chen seemed all excited, that's why. Now stop asking stupid questions."  
"Speaking of Chen, where is he?" Kai asked curiously. Seeing one without the other had gotten a rarity to be taken note of.  
"Ah, he has some private lessons with Suho. You know, since he's rather new to all this gift-controlling. I'm getting him later."  
_Lucky guy_ , he thought. Sehun's power was the control of air, which was pretty dangerous and automatically put him in category 1. Still, he had never been the type to lash out with his gift when faced with emotional pressure; thus he had never been on the receiving end of private lessons with Suho. Obviously a good thing, but still...  
"Don't gimme that look." Kyungsoo said with annoyance lacing his voice, "You'll get your alone time soon enough. Chen needs him more than you right now."  
He sighed deeply.  
"I wonder if anyone's gonna teach you how not to be a selfish brat."  
"Yah!"  
"O~kay, time to study~" Kai intervened light-heartedly, reaching into his pocket to put out a pale violet card.  
"Since Kyungsoo and I had points that go hand in hand -and since we want you to make some progress before Suho graduates- we decided to combine them."  
Kai put the card on the table for Sehun to see it.  
There, in Chanyeol's messy handwriting and with a bright marker was written:  
How to read a situation.  
Before Sehun could comment on that, Kyungsoo added his green card.  
Be curious.  
Sehun blinked. And looked at Kyungsoo. Who's look easily told him NOT to take a wrong step now.  
Deciding he valued his life very much, he cleared his throat.  
"So... If I want to confess to Suho, I need to be able to read a situation. And be... Curious?" he carefully stated. Sensing his effort in trying not to offend him, Kyungsoo nodded curtly.  
"Tell me then. What do you know about Suho?" he asked as he continued to swirl the tiny silver spoon in his beverage.  
Sehun tried his best to look less eager than he was.  
"Well, I know his age and family background - he has both parents and an elder brother. He is a very diligent person who likes to contribute to the society and wherever else his help is needed. He genuinely has all of us in mind and always treats me to food."  
Kyungsoo nodded along.  
"Is that all?"  
"Well... He once introduced Chanyeol to the voluntary fire-fighters and-"  
"What does he do after school? As a hobby?"  
Sehun blinked again, licking his lips out of habit.  
"He does a lot of paperwork and school work, so-"  
"Who are his closest friends?"  
"I-I guess Lay, since-"  
"What's his future ambition?"  
"Since he majors in law it must be something like-"  
"What's his view on the current political discussion regarding gifted ones?"  
Sehun sighed and threw up his arms in defeat.  
"I don't know..." he mumbled, slumping in his chair.  
"How can you not know stuff like that?" Kyungsoo asked with an equally deep sigh and Sehun felt as if he had just failed a job interview.  
"Be nice on him Soo." Kai gently said, passing Sehun a Macaron he had purchased with the drinks. Gratefully, Sehun took it and slowly unwrapped it with a depressed face. With a caring smile, Kai went on.  
"Look, we don't question your affection Sehun. Not knowing this stuff is not an accusation in any way. That's not what matters."  
Kyungsoo put down his now empty cup and his voice, too, got softer.  
"Kai is right. It's not. What matters is... Would you be interested in knowing these things about him?"  
Sehun looked up at him with shimmering eyes.  
"Y-yeah..." he stammered, "Of course I would."  
The kind smile he got in reply was so non-Kyungsoo-like he almost doubted his eyes.  
"See? That's the way to go. First and foremost you need to be interested in another person's life. His life might be fundamentally different from yours and that includes his surroundings, but also his values and views on it. Wanting to find out more about a person you feel affectionate towards, is the first step. It's not to blubber about oneself, but to listen attentively and ask questions when the time is appropriate. You see what I'm getting at?"  
Sehun nodded, as he chewed on his macaron. It made perfect sense. He shouldn't just focus on throwing himself at his Hyung, but instead try to find out more about the person behind his diligent teacher.  
"Which is where I come in." Kai spoke up as he returned to the table with a tablet of new drinks and a few sweets.  
Unhurriedly, he slipped back onto his seat as Kyungsoo reached for a strawberry macaron.  
"So if I want to find out more about Suho-Hyung, I need to read the situation, right?"  
"Yes, that's a good point." Kai agreed as he took a sip from his drink.  
"You need to be attentive to observe the reaction your opposite has towards other people or different situations. That's why it goes hand in hand with curiosity - If you pay attention, you will be able to read the distinct body language as well as verbal ways of him to deal with things. And this will in turn tell you something about what kind of person Suho actually is."  
Again, Sehun nodded.  
"So what's the other point?"  
Kai grinned at him approvingly.  
"I can see, you are actually paying attention right now, good boy."  
Biting his lip, Sehun held back any snarky remark since he was actually curious.  
"The second point about reading the situation is that it's a crucial key to all other things the Hyungs will talk to you about. You need to keep your surroundings in mind as well as all the information you've got. Your actions should be made based on what outcome you want to have."  
"This... Sounds complicated."  
Kai chuckled lightly, but it beared no mocking.  
"It's only the choice of words. Let me give you a few examples.  
When you and Soo were on the verge of starting a cat fight, did I take a side? No. Because I know Kyungsoo and you are both hot-headed and could go at this for hours, no matter who is in the right."  
Both heads flew up to look at him, but he wouldn't let them have a word.  
"When Kyungsoo started to mercilessly bombard you with questions like a history teacher in an oral exam, did I wait for him to stop? Yes, because otherwise Kyungsoo would have grilled me for venturing into his category. Instead I paid attention to you and comforted you when I thought you needed it. Aaand just now, when we finished the 'curiosity'-point, I hurried to get a few more drinks and sweets. Why? Because I'm a sucker for sugar? Well, I am. But I got them so Kyungsoo had something to busy his hands with since he feels absolutely mortified at letting you see his soft side."  
Both of them now gaped at Kai, who seemed to internally work through a list.  
"Anything else...?"  
"Y-you think so much stuff all the time?! Are you like, a girl or something?" Sehun broke out and for once Kyungsoo didn't seem inclined to kill him for being stupid since he was busy looked quite embarrassed himself.  
"Well, it comes naturally to me. But the main point is: I do notice a bunch of things. But I think wisely about when to address them."  
Still a little shocked, Sehun nodded.  
"You know-" Kyungsoo spoke up, "That DOES sound like a rather feminine treat."  
"You don't need to team up with Sehun now. I've always registered stuff like that and that was the reason you liked me in the first place, wasn't it?"  
Opening his mouth, and then closing it again, Kyungsoo finally agreed begrudgingly.  
"Woah. That's why you're the only able to handle Kyungsoo." Sehun broke out in sudden understanding.  
A deadly stare was sent his way as Kai shook his head.  
"And that, Sehun, was the wrong moment to voice your thoughts."

"You know... I'm positively surprised at how openly you take advice, but I'm still very sure you're going about this the completely wrong way."  
"Pshh, Kyungsoo, he's gonna notice us!"  
With an annoyed groan Kyungsoo flicked Chen's forehead.  
"This isn't some kind of Spy-movie, Chen!" he harshly whispered.  
"Are you angry he's pursuing your cousin, Soo?"  
"Oh please, I couldn't care less about-"  
"Shh, both of you, I think he's gonna enter this shop." Sehun hissed as the quarrel behind him ceased with Kyungsoo rolling his eyes and Chen jumping up beside him in excitement.  
"What's that? A pet shop?"  
"So Suho Hyung likes animals..." Sehun mumbled as he tried to inch closer without being too obvious.  
"Look, I really don't think it's necessary to-" Kyungsoo began but was cut off immediately.  
"Ah, no, he's just chatting with the man behind the counter! Who's that? Whyyyy...."  
"Stop whining, maybe he's just a friend."  
"But look how handsome he is... I knew it, he's more into the charming and cute type-"  
"Stop making up stuff! That's not reading the situation at all!"  
"Guys, he's coming!" Chen whispered as he tugged the two out of sight.  
That afternoon they followed Suho from the pet shop into a huge discounter where he bought an old Green Day album that was on sale("Hyung listens to this kind of music?!"), a bunch of instant ramen ("He doesn't cook?"), and watched him helping an old lady with carrying her heavy bags("Don't you dare start swooning now, Oh Sehun!").  
When the sun was already hanging low he seemed to be on his way home.  
Kyungsoo had picked up the complaining again after a break of resignation.  
But since Chen didn't seem tired at all, he had no choice.  
"I just want to know where he lives!" Sehun defended himself.  
"That's called stalking and is probably illegal."  
Without warning, Suho stopped in front of a cinema where a monitor showed the latest teasers. He seemed to watch with interest. Lost in observing the object of his affection, he was suddenly(and quite brutally) shoved towards him. The force of the push sent him tumbling various steps until he collided with his side, making the elder jump.  
"Oh my Go- Oh. Sehun. God, you scared me." he exclaimed with a hand over his chest.  
"Ah, Hyung, it's you... F-fancy meeting you here." Sehun uttered as he straightened his appearance and caught a glimpse of the two traitors leaving the scene with Chen sending him a confident 'Ok'-sign. 'Nothing's ok here!', Sehun thought fuming. What was he supposed to say?  
"So... What brings you to this city district?" Suho asked politely and Sehun directed his full attention to him, mentally scolding himself for spacing out.  
"I was just... Just... Around. Yeah. So, you want to see one of these movies, Hyung?" he awkwardly asked, trying very hard to just change the topic already.  
Not reading much into it, Suho nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yes, maybe... It says the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie is gonna premier next Thursday."  
"I didn't take you the type for this kind of movies." Sehun blurted out without thinking. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he could almost see Kai's judging look.  
Suho didn't seem upset, though, he only laughed a little in embarrassment.  
"Yeah, my friends never fail to make fun of me for that... They'd never go out of their ways to actually watch it with me, though, so how would they even know for sure it's no good?"  
"I-I would like to see it."  
Suho regarded him with a surprised look.  
"You would?"  
"Uhm. Well. It looks interesting, doesn't it? I mean, I like One Piece, so... It's about pirates and who doesn't like the Caribbean, I mean... It's great for holidays..."  
He saw him raising a brow and mentally facepalmed.  
Then he remembered Chanyeol's words. Be honest.  
Looking to the ground, he balled his fists as the words burst out.  
"Alright, I have no clue about this movie...! But since you like it I'm curious and want to give it a try! And also, you said you have no one to go with, so..." he trailed off, not daring to look up to be met with an accusing look.  
Instead he got rewarded with a pat on his hair, slightly messing it up. It was an open secret that only Suho was allowed to touch the blonde's hair, otherwise he'd go into his full-blown brat mode.  
"Ah, that's very nice of you." Suho cooed, obviously misinterpreting Sehun's intentions as pity for his lonely Hyung.  
"You don't need to force yourself, though-"  
"No! I want to, I really do! Hyung, let's watch this movie together...!"  
Knowing very well that his whining always got him whatever he aimed for concerning Suho, the elder shook his head in resignation with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Alright then. Let's go and watch it. I have a full schedule on Thursday, though. How does Saturday sound?"  
"Perfect." he answered without even checking.

_[To: S/S '16(group)]_

_17:15  
From: Yeol_  
What do u mean you're gonna dump me on Saturday?!  
U can't put love before friends, that's against the bro code! D:

 _17:15  
From: Sehun_  
Stop crying.  
Just go and seduce your own boyfriend  
If he doesn't freeze your dick first that is

 _17:15  
From: Xiumin_  
I READ THAT.

 _17:18  
From: Xiumin_  
By the way. What on earth makes you think he's the active part?

 _17:18  
From: Yeol_  
Xiu!

 _17:18  
From: Baekhyun_  
I kneeeew it~  
(Btw - Lay you're owing me one now)

 _17:18  
From: Sehun_  
HAH!  
Omg  
Channie, ur so cute.  
I'll never forget this.  
EVER.

 _17:19  
From: Kyungsoo_  
STOP spamming this group.  
I'm tired of receiving notifications.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The Monday following the cinema visit, Sehun was still faintly grinning to himself.  
"You look like a creep."  
"Says someone who's friends with Chan. Just shut up, Kai."  
"Is that a way to talk to someone who has been of help to you?"  
With an annoyed scowl Sehun turned to his close friend.  
"If you want me to repay you in any way, tell me now."  
Seemingly thinking about it, the brunette settled for a sweet smile and shook his head.  
"Nah. I'd rather torture you with expressing eternal gratitude."  
"Jerk."  
Mockingly bowing at the compliment, Kai leisurely strolled by his side as they walked towards their lockers.  
"So how was your movie date?" he curiously asked, "Must've been good judging by your smile."  
Sehun bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the growing grin.  
"It was nice."  
"Just nice?"  
Sehun shrugged.  
"Well, for me it was dreamy. But I'm not delusional enough to think it counts as a date for Hyung. Still, I think I managed to learn more about him."  
Nodding approvingly, Kai patted his shoulder.  
"That's the spirit - You really are listening to us, aren't you? I'm glad if we can be of help."  
Flashing a rare sincere smile at his friend, he settled for a simple "Thanks."  
Knowing how difficult it was for the younger to express himself, the brunette just waved it off, as both their phones vibrated simultaneously.

[To: S/S '16(group)]

11:35  
From: Baekkie  
Who's next?

Before either of them could react, more messages were coming in. Having a chatroom with eleven people was just too much at times.

11:35  
From: Yeol  
Do I sense a YG reference? (^_−) －☆

11:35  
From: Baekkie  
I would never!

11:36  
From: Xiumin  
Don't care.

11:36  
From: PandaTao  
Why don't you let Sehun decide?

11:36  
From: Kyungsoo  
How would he know what's a good idea?

11:36  
From: Sehun  
Hey!

11:37  
From: Kris  
I'm not exactly free at the moment, sorry

11:37  
From: Lu  
WE aren't exactly free, if you know what I'm getting at

11:37  
From: Kris  
Luhan!

11:37  
From: Kai  
Gross.

11:37  
From: PandaTao  
What are you doing, guys? Can I tag along? :D

11:37  
From: ChenChen  
Kinky Panda ;D

11:37  
From: Kai  
NOOO you can't.

11:38  
From: PandaTao  
??

11:38  
From: Sehun  
Guys  
Get to the point before Kyungsoo murders all of us

11:38  
From: Lay  
I'm free today.  
I'm at the school's office 'til 5 PM. Afterwards?

11:38  
From: Sehun  
Sure.

11:39  
From: Lay  
Good.  
Chen, Kyungsoo I'll need the both of you too

11:39  
From: Yeol  
This shall be entertaining! (￣ω￣)

11:39  
From: Kyungsoo  
What? What is going on?

11:40  
From: Lay  
You'll see.  
Let's meet at Sehun's classroom. The four of us.  
I'm looking at you, Park Chanyeol.  
Do your first aid homework, please.

  
Not feeling remotely good about this, Sehun tried to push back his worries as he leisurely packed his things, watching people shuffle out of the room and Lay entering. Casually he pushed two tables together as he subtly ushered the curious remaining students out.  
A little hesitant he stepped to the front.  
"Hey Hyung."  
"Hello."  
Lay's voice was always rather soft but friendly. Sehun liked him. Although they didn't talk a lot the Chinese didn't seem to be a person people could dislike. During their first aid lessons(which Sehun had plenty, considered that the control of air was more than useful in emergencies) he had always been patient and kind. On top of that he didn't treat him like a child unlike most other Hyungs which went well-appreciated.  
He was really curious, though, as to what he'd teach him. Maybe patience?  
As they calmly sat down and the blonde was about to ask what they were going to learn today, Chen and Kyungsoo entered with Chen being his usual chirpy self, tugging at his boyfriend's arm as he dragged him along.  
It was still a thought Sehun couldn't wrap his mind around.  
They all had known Kyungsoo. He was that short, anti-social guy who could rival Xiumin in terms of biting commentary. But whereas Xiumin was just doing his thing, walking proud and reacting absolutely passively towards whoever would step in his way, Kyungsoo had almost been hiding away from the world and lashed out quite aggressively when provoked. Sehun had always secretly believed he had no home and actually lived in the library.  
So when he had left one day, they only found out about two weeks later when Suho told him he had some sort of internship.  
No one had expected him to return so early. With Chen, nonetheless.  
Chen was one crazy individual. As soon as he had joined the afterclasses, he had turned them upside down. His gift of lightning was one of the most dangerous he had ever seen. Yet he didn't seem deterred and by the end of his first day, he had already approached every single one of them. Even though Xiumin just gruffly shrugged him off he wasn't put off in the least and Sehun, as well, had been talking to him a little. Chen's energy was almost overwhelming and seeing the instant friendship between him and Chanyeol greatly worried the blonde.  
"We brought a few snacks~!" Chen happily said as he put a box of cookies on the table.  
"Soo baked them, so I'll let you know they're delicious!"  
Sehun raised an eyebrow at the boy whose owlish eyes shot Chen an annoyed glance before turning to Lay.  
"So why are we even here?" he inquired impatiently.  
"Yeah Hyung, what are you going to teach me?" Sehun curiously added.  
With that very small and mysterious smile the Chinese only got out his card and turned it for everyone to see. Only one word was written in capital letters.  
SEDUCTION  
Sehun's eyes went wide though they were nowhere near Kyungsoo's size.  
Abruptly Kyungsoo pulled back his chair and reached for his jacket.  
"Not over my dead body."  
"Aww, come on Soo!" Chen exclaimed excitedly as he looped his arm around Kyungsoo's, effectively blocking his way, "It sounds like fun, doesn't it?"  
Lay only chuckled.  
"Don't worry, we're keeping this PG here."  
"Oh really. PG what? 18?"  
Sehun was still trying to make sense of everything. In disbelief he looked at his quiet, gentle and overall harmless-looking teacher.  
"S-seduction?" he stammered, obviously startled.  
"Was that a lisp, Sehun?"  
Chen was laughing with glee as Sehun's ears turned red.  
"N-no it wasn't! I was just surprised, that's all!"  
Lay. Teaching about seduction. Soft-spoken and innocent-looking **LAY**.  
Suddenly Sehun had mental images he had never asked for.  
"Now calm down everyone and take a cookie or something."  
Chen was the first to obey even though he was the least startled.  
A little hesitant, Sehun followed and giving in to Lay's imploring gaze, Kyungsoo begrudgingly took a cookie himself.  
"Sooo... Where to start."  
Thoughtfully, Lay looked into space as if he was thinking on how to explain a simple calculation task instead of how to seduce his friend Suho.  
"Seduction works both through verbal communication as well as non-verbal one."  
Sehun nodded. Made sense. You could tease someone by touching but also through flirting.  
"However... Seduction is not something limited to direct advances. It can happen whenever. We will start out with a small demonstration, which is why our lovely two assistants are here."  
Kyungsoo's glare was terrifying but didn't seem to have the desired effect on Lay. Or any effect at all.  
"Chen, I'm guessing you're a good actor."  
Chen grinned excitedly as he waited for further instructions.  
Sometimes it astonished Sehun that he was older than him.  
Lay merely smiled at his antics.  
"Try to imagine you want to gain Kyungsoo's attention. How would the scene play out?"  
Kyungsoo stared at the table, a look of 'God, when will this be over?' written all over his features. Chen tilted his head in thought for a second, before he suddenly pounced on Kyungsoo's side, almost sending both of them to the floor.  
"Hyuuung! Let's go eat some ice cream, I'm hungry!"  
He childishly hang off his arm, his head placed on the other's shoulder. With a scoff, Kyungsoo tried to shake him off, but Chen was pretty persistant.  
While the two of them bickered back and forth, Lay turned to Sehun.  
"You see them? This... Is exactly the way you go about all this."  
Sehun opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again as he heard Chen whining.  
_Okay. Maybe he was right._  
"It's not a bad thing. Since you are easily initiating skinship, both of you are comfortable with it. That's good. But it has nothing to do with seduction. Still, seduction can be closer than you think."  
He lifted a hand to stop their bickering.  
Obediently Chen backed away from his boyfriend.  
"Now to a different setting. Chen. Imagine you would want to get physical attention. How'd you go about that?"  
  
This time, Kyungsoo refused to look into any of their eyes, stubbornly turning away.  
Immediately, Chen placed his head on his shoulder again. He didn't say a word and for a few very long seconds he didn't do anything at all. Sehun blinked and began to wonder whether that was it. But Lay's small smile told him to wait and so he did.  
As the time passed he could observe Kyungsoo relax a little and even subtly lean into his boyfriend's touch('You see that Kai? I'm observing!', he thought with self-satisfaction).  
Finally, Chen made a move as he slowly tilted his head to nuzzle his nose in the crook oh his neck.  
"Kyungsoo."  
His voice was rather on the quiet side, all the playful and mischievous undertones missing. Instead he sounded almost yearning and his voice had acquired a slightly raspy quality. Sehun saw clearly that Chen wasn't kissing him - His lips were close to the skin, but that was it. Still, he could practically see the shudder running down Kyungsoo's body as his cheeks began to redden. It didn't help that Chen reached out to very lightly hold onto his arm, tightening his grip a tiny bit to grasp the fabric of his sleeves.  
"S-Stop it. Ugh, this is so embarrassing, I'm done with this!" he suddenly barked, jumping up and turning to leave the classroom without turning back.  
"Oops..." Chen whispered quietly as he got up as well to get their jackets and the cookie-box(out of which Sehun managed to snatch a few in the last second).  
He shot them an apologetic glance and waved his goodbyes as he went after his humiliated boyfriend.  
Sehun wasn't too worried about them - Chen had been smiling when he left.  
  
"Alright. Did you see the difference?"  
The blonde nodded as he nibbled on a cookie.  
"Hm... He was less violent. And less... Happy?"  
Lay's smile never ceased even though Sehun felt like he was being terribly dense.  
"Less happy?" he simply asked.  
"Well, yeah. Like he wasn't joking. More serious?"  
"Exactly! Now you got it." Lay's smile grew wider and the appearing dimple made it even more adorable. How could this adorable face know about seduction?  
"If you want to seduce someone, you make them excited or nervous, so to say. Why do people get nervous? Because they don't know what's going to happen. You're anxious around Suho and try to get away with your skinship by labeling it as mere clinginess."  
Sehun felt kind of embarrassed at being analyzed like that, but Lay simply continued.  
"It's just like what you saw just now. Kyungsoo could easily handle a clingy and touchy Chen. It was just fooling around, playful banter. But the second time he got really flustered, even though Chen barely touched him. See, the lack of fooling around got to him."  
Slowly, Sehun nodded, brows furrowed in thought.  
"So what you're telling me is... I'm supposed to make my moves more purposeful? Show that my touches are neither mindless nor unintended. And that I'm not playing around."  
"Yes! That's what makes people actually flustered. You don't need to overdo it, though. If you were to do it all the time it wouldn't come as a surprise anymore, right? And then you're losing the thrill again. The concept works with words just the same, by the way."  
"I think I'm getting it..."  
"Very good. There are many ways of approaching, flirting or whatever. But in the end it all comes down to the anticipation you're playing with. Suho's such an innocent person anyway. You won't need any more than that, I'm positive. That would be the lesson for today, then."  
  
With this, Lay got up and reached for his bag. Hastily Sehun jumped up as well.  
"So - Do you think I have a chance? You know him well, don't you?"  
He looked at the Chinese with what he hoped wasn't too desperate of an expression.  
"Hm... I think so. I know that Suho is not an easy person to approach, especially not as a love interest. He's pretty careful, a tad oblivious and almost insecure. But he will come around eventually if he's interested in you. Just don't give up easily."  
Grateful for the insightful and encouraging words, he thanked his Hyung.  
Still, as they were about to leave, he couldn't hold back one last question.  
"Uhm, Lay Hyung?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you need to get Chen and Kyungsoo to demonstrate? I mean, why didn't you simply show me? Or demonstrate it with Baekhyun?"  
Even though the adorable dimple was still present, and his expression seemed amused, Sehun couldn't help but to notice the flickering in his eyes.  
"We wouldn't want to actually taint your innocent young mind, now would we?" he crooned with a light chuckle as he pat the blonde's hair.  
Sehun decided then and there that some waters were deeper than he cared to know.

Sehun was sure the seduction lesson had been on a beginner-level and therefore easy enough to apply in real life.  
Therefore he was more than eager to try it out to coax a reaction out of his Hyung.  
Unfortunately the right moment didn't seem to come any time soon. It was true that Sehun wasn't shy in terms of skinship but whenever the opportunity presented itself, too many people were around and the atmosphere seemed inappropriate.  
It had been a week and the only time he had managed to initiate anything was one time when they all sat in the school's cafeteria to eat something. While everyone leisurely talked, Sehun was clinging onto his Hyung's arm as usual. This time, however, he subtly ran his fingers along his arm and down to draw circles on the back of his hand - that lay on his thigh and therefore under the table. That way, the others didn't notice his fingers slowly and delicately caressing the skin, feathery exploring every inch deliberately.  
All the while his head was casually lying on Suho's shoulder and once in a while he threw in a few comments to seem inconspicuous. He wasn't sure whether he was having any effect on Suho, but if he wasn't completely mistaken he had tensed up a bit.  
A part of him was scared that he would expose his actions by asking him what he was doing, but the elder didn't mention it at all and just took it.  
Not knowing whether he was uncomfortable or not, Sehun was left a little puzzled.  
He was still determined not to give up, though.  
Still, he spend some serious time on trying to figure out what he could do to better understand his crush's reactions.  
It was one of those moments, when Sehun was walking down the corridors on a Friday afternoon, that Baekhyun suddenly jumped on him from behind.  
Startled, Sehun barely suppressed a shriek when the shorter one almost tackled him to the floor.  
"What the HELL, Baekhyun?!"  
Said one just leaned on his shoulder, dismissing his protests.  
"Stop whining like a girl! You've been thinking way too much lately, the expression doesn't suit your face at all."  
"Well, thank you. Not."  
"Whaaa~t I've been trying to tell you is..." he positioned himself before the (considerably taller) blonde and placed both hands on his shoulders.  
"-It's time for my lesson!"  
He held up a bright orange piece of paper for Sehun to see.  
Be natural.  
When Sehun didn't make a move, he impatiently shoved the card into his hands.  
"Here, keep it. As a reminder. Sooo..." he began, tugging Sehun further along the hallway.  
"You've been awfully tense and stiff lately. And well, Suho is more or less the embodiment of stiffness. You both need to loosen up! How do you want to accomplish **any** thing in that state of yours?"  
"You're such a sweetheart."  
Blowing him a kiss, Baekhyun got out his phone when they reached the lockers.  
"No need to charm me, you know I already love your adorable little butt."  
"Hyung!"  
"As you might have guessed I'm not one for theoretical and boring lessons. We're gonna have some real-life practice. Therefore..."  
He held up the phone in a demonstrative way and pushed the send button, making Sehun's phone vibrate a second later as he got the message.  
Then he twirled around and skipped down the hallway, waving him as he called out to the blonde.  
"I'll be there for you if you need a stylist - But don't you dare appearing in your usual drab clothes!"  
Looking on his own mobile phone, he went over the message.

  
[To: S/S '16(group)]

15:34  
From: Baekkie  
Tomorrow(Saturday)  
9 PM  
Indoor Swimming Pool Party on the Art school's Campus

You better ALL appear or I'm gonna hunt you down and drag you there.  
Bringing blankets or snacks might be a good idea.

P.S.: Dress accordingly, second-hand embarrassment is no option for me

The next ten minutes his phone got flooded with responses that ranged from overly excited ones (Chanyeol and Chen were already planning on what snacks to bring), to questions on what type of music was on(Lay and Kai seemed very eager to dance) and a shy question from Kris whether he was also being talked to - to which Baekhyun generously replied that he wouldn't want to miss any person that fashionable.  
With a sigh he muted his phone for the moment. He was certain the little diva had wanted to party either way and this just came in conveniently.  
But who was he to complain? Every minute he could spend with his Hyung was not a wasted one.

"Better?"  
Tao narrowed his eyes as he scrutinizingly looked at his tall blonde friend.  
"Mh... Hm... Hm."  
"What's wrong now?!" Sehun whined as he tugged on his jacket.  
"We're gonna be in our swimwear later anyway, won't we?"  
"And before that? And afterwards? Are you planning on leaving in your swimming trunks?"  
Sehun sighed.  
"Don't give up, it's almost perfect. Just put away that jacket... You're the type to look good in simple clothing, so a plain T-Shirt is a good choice. The jeans'll go well with anything. Take the black jacket over there and the matching sneakers. A hat might be optional. You have some accessories?"  
Sehun obediently followed the instructions since the Chinese revealed himself to be quite the fashionista. Asking Kai was no option since he'd just laugh at him being the jerk friend he was. Asking Chanyeol was out as well, seeing as he usually dressed like an idiot himself.  
When he gave himself a final look over in the mirror he was glad he had gotten some advice. Sure, his T-shirt was a simple graphic one with nonsensical patterns in white, gray and red, but it complimented the slightly ripped black jeans and his equally dark sneakers. At least the jacket wasn't a simple hoodie but made of a more fashionable fabric, with dozens of details. Topping it off with a few bracelets he decided against a hat. No need to muss up his hair any more than necessary.  
Tao insisted on a minuscule amount of (waterproof) eyeliner that was barely visible in Sehun's opinion as well as a reasonable amount of BB cream although he claimed his skin was very clean to begin with.  
Still, he didn't dare going against Tao and just sat back as the Chinese did his thing.  
Which didn't mean he could keep his opinion to himself completely.  
  
"Don't you think this hairstyle is too immature?" he anxiously asked, tugging at a strand of his slightly messy blond hair as he looked at his reflection in the subway window. Tao only batted his hand away.  
"You're trying way too hard to look mature. Trust me, this style looks more relaxed and lively."  
"Okay..."  
"And now give me some gwiyomi!"  
Sehun flinched and looked around warily.  
"Is that really necessary? There are so many people here..."  
"There is always time for Aegyo."  
"F-fine... 1 + 1 is Gwiyomi... 2 + 2-"  
" _Mooore_ Aegyo Hunnie."  
Sehun's face was horribly red by the time he got to the part where he kissed his fingertips.  
A few girls were giggling and it made him feel even more awkward.  
Tao had decided to test his aegyo whenever they had some time to spare. It was not that Sehun wasn't cute. His natural aegyo was ridiculously good. He was just unwilling to do it.  
But Tao was determined to get his point across and therefore there was no way out for the blonde.  
"This was... Alright. I'll let it slide because those girls seem to like it."  
Sehun exhaled a relieved breath.  
"So, give me another 'bbuing bbuing', just for good measure!"  
He groaned.

Actually a party in an indoor pool was such a good idea. Sehun kept wondering how this got approved, but it shouldn't be his concern. There were various pools with splashing teenagers, a decently sized improvised dance floor and a set-up bar. The remaining space was occupied by people on towels.  
As they made their way to the bar -the official meeting point- they already saw Lay, Kai and Baek on the dance floor. At the bar sat Kris, looking like some guy posing for a vogue cover with his long legs and impeccable style. Right next to him sat an excited Chen who's legs dangled back and forth as he sipped his drink. And there sat the object of his affection.  
Like usual, Suho didn't sport a dramatic or sexy look and went for casual clothes instead. Still, it was a change from his usual rather stiff work clothes and seeing him in jeans made Sehun feel funny. In a good way.  
Trying to seem casual, he immediately sat down next to him.  
"Hello Hyung, so you're here too!" he said with what he hoped was a cute smile.  
Shooting him a gentle smile, Suho waved back.  
"Hey Sehunnie. You look good, I rarely see you this dressed up."  
"U-uhm... Thanksyoutoo _HeyKrisandChen_!" Sehun brushed it off as he waved over to the others.  
The oblivious Kris just calmly greeted back while Chen sent him an amused grin.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."  
Suho had barely left when a hand knocked on the bar and ripped Sehun out of his daydreams.  
"Stop staring at him like that Kiddo, you look like a pervert."  
"C-Chanyeol? What are you doing behind the bar? You work here?"  
Chanyeol laughed obnoxiously and Xiumin appeared by his side, never short of a snarky remark.  
"Hah. And get money? You wish. I don't think this idiot can spend a day without some charity work."  
"Aww, don't be like that Minnie. Henry's a good friend of mine. And didn't you catch him looking after that girl? We can't get in the way of young love. Besides, isn't it fun, being a barkeeper?"  
Sehun observed him mumbling something in the shorter ones' ear, causing Xiumin to flush visibly and he shuddered. Gross.  
"So, Hunnie. Don't you think Suho looks kinda handsome today? Or do you prefer the teacher-look more?"  
At the sight of the wiggling eyebrows he almost threw Kris' glass at him.  
"Stop talking. Do your job. I need a drink."  
"What would you like to have, princess?"  
"Somaek."  
Chanyeol gasped dramatically.  
"What? Not only beer, but also soju? Dream on and come back when you're a grown-up!"  
"Whaaaat?"  
"No alcohol for you, shortie."  
Sehun rolled his eyes and had a hard time resisting to throw a childish tantrum. It would have proven his point.  
"You've gotta be kidding me."  
"Am I laughing?"  
Sehun glared at him. Chanyeol looked back pointedly.  
After a few seconds, Sehun sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.  
" _FINE_. Juice, then."  
Another pointed look.  
"PLEASE, MOM."  
With a pleased look Chanyeol got the drink ready, swiftly mixing some juices together with practiced ease as he reached the drink over to Xiumin who was in charge of the ice. In order not to alarm the other people, though, he worked with his back turned.  
The ice-user took his sweet time and when he turned around to hand Sehun his drink, he couldn't help but admire the pretty shapes of the ice he had created.  
When he took a sip however, he could taste something off. Another lick prove his theory - the ice cubes were merely frozen soju. When he threw a questioning look to Xiumin, he merely shrugged with a tiny smirk on his face.  
Maybe Xiumin wasn't that much of a stuck-up after all, he thought as he innocently sipped on his drink.  
  
While he kept on wondering when Suho would return, he watched Chen throwing yearning glances over to the pools where teenagers were playfighting merrily.  
Maybe all this observing people stuff began to get to his head. As he was about to comment on it, Suho returned with Kyungsoo at his side.  
"Hey." he curtly greeted the blonde before walking over to his boyfriend immediately.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Huh? Yeah, sure!" Chen answered brightly.  
"I think he wants to go swim a bit." Sehun threw in and received a surprised look from Kyungsoo who turned to the flustered brunette.  
"You want to go in?"  
"What? No, no-"  
Not deterred by the defensive gestures, Kyungsoo imploringly looked at him.  
"We can go if you want. You brought your swim clothes, right?"  
"B-but... I can't actually... I can't... swim." he ended in a hushed and tiny voice.  
For a second the earth-gifted boy seemed surprised before the information seemed to settle in.  
"I see. Well, I can teach you."  
"R-really?"  
Chen seemed a little anxious, but the eagerness outwon in the end when he let himself get pulled away by the surprisingly strong Kyungsoo. Following them with his eyes, Sehun wished he could also form a bond as gentle with his Hyung.  
"They compliment each other well, don't you think?" Suho asked, obviously thinking something along the same line as him. Sehun nodded.  
"You like Chen?"  
Slightly taken aback, he turned to his crush.  
"What? Well, he's kinda cool? A little noisy and hyper, but cool."  
Smiling serenely, Suho hummed in agreement.  
"I'm glad you all welcomed him warmly. I can sense that was exactly what he needed."  
Looking dazed, Sehun felt a little overwhelmed by the warm and fuzzy feelings that surfaced at the sight of his caring nature. As he looked deeply into his clear and attentive eyes, he was about to blurt out something he would've probably regretted later, when a loud and commanding voice interrupted them, accompanied by an inflatable ball that hit the elder's head, causing him to yelp in surprise.  
"Suho Hyung! HYUNG! I need you here!"  
To both boys' surprise, it was Tao, who was standing nearby, with his hands on his waist. Opposite of him stood Luhan with a triumphant look on his face and Kris, with his characteristic pokerface.  
"Luhan just called in Kris and I need support!"  
"But... I'm not really-"  
Then it came without warning.  
"But Hyuuu~ng... I'll lose without you... Pretty Pleaaase. _Bbuing bbuing_?"  
The aegyo hit him straight in the face. He never had a chance.  
Even though Sehun never truly wanted to be the aegyo-type of guy he couldn't deny his admiration as he watched the master at work. Attempting to get up and follow him, he was held back by a firm grip. Xiumin.  
"You'll throw off the balance, leave them be for a few minutes. Suho will think you're glued to his backside."  
Pouting, he sat back down and sipped his more and more alcoholic getting drink.  
With the four guys having some sort of volleyball match, he noticed that he was sitting at the bar all alone with Xiumin. Chen and Kyungsoo had left, and the others were mostly on the dance floor. Who knew where Chanyeol had wandered off to.  
  
Being alone with the elder was actually kinda strange. So he busied himself wit his drink, thinking about where he could leave to before things got even more awkward.  
Watching the match in order to distract himself, he found himself amused at the amount of competitiveness both Luhan and Tao harbored. While normally rather shy and careful, Tao was animatedly bossing Suho around, giving him strategy advises. The mild-mannered Luhan on the other hand was equally fired up as he nagged at his boyfriend to work harder.  
"Aegyo is quite useful, don't you think?" Xiumin suddenly said. He was casually leaning onto the bar counter as he absentmindedly watched the scene.  
Not sure where this was going, Sehun nodded.  
"I don't really think you need it, though. At least not a lot."  
"Why?"  
Tilting his head, Xiumin hummed thoughtfully.  
"I think the purpose of aegyo is to attract to a person's protectiveness. To make them want to take care of you and stuff. But don't you think Suho is caring enough already as it is?"  
"Well..."  
Well, it seemed plausible.  
"I think if you're relying on aegyo the only thing you'll achieve is sinking deeper into the 'dongsaeng'-category. And trust me, you're pretty deep in already."  
"I got it already, thank you very much."  
"Don't get all whiny. I think the opposite of aegyo might me a better choice of action."  
Sehun looked at him, his dislike for the elder with the far too sharp tongue momentarily forgotten.  
"What's that supposed to be? Be serious?"  
"Nah, not necessarily. Think about. The opposite of animating someone to do something for him..."  
He trailed off as he looked at the blonde patiently.  
Picking up on it, Sehun took his guess.  
"...Is to do it yourself? Or no, wait. It's... To do something for the other person!"  
"You just earned yourself a second drink Maknae."  
Sehun couldn't keep in a quiet 'yay~' as Xiumin began to bustle around to get him a new drink while he kept explaining further.  
"Suho is pretty much giving in to your every whim but I think if you turn the tables, you'll achieve a lot more. I know he kinda gets a kick out of caring for people but I cannot imagine a lot of people take care of him in the same way."  
He placed the colorful drink in front of him and took his used glass to wash it.  
"I think Suho is not nearly as easily accessible as people make him out to be. He's just the type to hold back in order to make the big picture work. However, no matter how steady and trouble-free a person seems, everyone needs some form of support.  
Long story short: If you genuinely want to date Suho, look after him as he does for you. He deserves the attention."  
At the sight of his amazed look, Xiumin huffed and flicked his forehead.  
"Stop gaping. I actually thought about my choice of words in order to get through to your restricted brain."  
Opening his mouth in protest, Sehun thought better of it and chose to shut up instead.  
Swirling in his drink, he let the words sink in as he thoroughly processed and stored the information. It was then that he took notice of the little white sheet of paper the glass had been placed upon.  
Be manly.  
Tss. Surely Chanyeol would think of his own boyfriend as manly.  
  
Suddenly he felt his arm being grabbed harshly and his tall Chinese friend violently dragged him towards the battlezone.  
"Oh Sehun, stop spacing out! I've been calling for you!"  
"W-what?"  
Bewildered Sehun tried to avoid stumbling over his own feet. It was the typical feeling of dizziness that settled in when the slowly infused alcohol in your system got suddenly shaken up all at once.  
It turned out that neither Suho nor Kris were of any help in the war between Luhan and Tao.  
Kris didn't seem to be in control of his long limbs at all while Suho... Well, Suho was already clumsy in his natural environment and sport grounds definitely didn't belong to those.  
Turned out that Sehun was equally more of an obstacle than an actual help.  
It was now three against two, but with neither of the three additions actually counting, it hardly made a difference.  
At one point during the game Sehun began to subtly use his gift in order to protect Suho and himself from being hit by the ball, though. Sensing it, Luhan loudly complained.  
In a matter of minutes everyone(but Suho) tried to use their gift to the team's advantage. The clue was to do it subtly so the people around them wouldn't notice.  
Sehun was occasionally altering the ball's direction while Luhan mentally communicated with Kris and Tao seemed to get even the most difficult balls without trouble.  
Even though Suho kept complaining in a hushed and urgent voice, he finally shut up when Sehun saved him yet again from being hit straight in the face.  
Still, the match didn't seem to end any time soon.  
  
Suddenly Baekhyun entered the scene jumping onto Luhan's side and, deciding that this had gone on for long enough, he defeated the others within a minute.  
"Sooo, that would be it! Enough fighting girls, let's go swim a bit!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, tugging Luhan and Kris away with a pouting Tao leaving in search of his boyfriend.  
Before Baekhyun could even reach the poolside with the undressed couple, Sehun had passed them and jumped into the cool water.  
The alcohol in his body made him overly energetic and he was never one to turn down a pool.  
He was shaking his head like a dog, sending water droplets flying everywhere as he spotted Suho nearby.  
"Hyung, join us!"  
Suho flashed him a smile.  
"Sure, I'll just put my clothes away real quick."  
Deciding that this would take far too long he grabbed his ankle and using his gift he pushed the elder towards the pool.  
With a loud splash he landed in the water, fully-clothed.  
He surfaced with a splutter of "Oh Sehun! I don't believe you!"  
Playfully Sehun splashed water at him.  
Pushing back his hair with a gasp, Suho looked at him incredulously.  
"Are you just trying to use water against me? _Water_?"  
Sending him a childish eyesmile, he only splashed more water and with a flick of his hand, Suho returned the favor.  
  
They broke out in a full-fledged water fight and even though Suho clearly had an advantage, his soaked clothing slowed him down quite a bit.  
It was rare to see Suho relaxed like that, playful even. He usually was mature and toned-down to the point of blending into the background. Sehun couldn't help but think his smile was more dazzling like that.  
Suddenly he lunged forward and threw his arms around him, effectively tackling him down with him. After some futile struggles(no one escapes Sehun's death grip), Suho used the water to push them above the surface again.  
Both gasping for air, Sehun suddenly got very aware of their closeness. For a while, they both stayed quiet, not actually looking into each other eyes. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and his wet clothes caused a weirdly pleasant friction against his skin. Even though he wouldn't mind a different type of friction.  
Blinking, Suho seemed to snap back into it.  
"W-we should get out, staying too long in the water isn't good for you."  
"Uh, okay..." Sehun awkwardly replied.  
They climbed out of the pool and he couldn't help but notice the soaked clothing clinging onto his body.  
"Hyung, your clothing is all wet now."  
"And who's fault is that?" he replied with a laugh, "I'll just put it somewhere to dry and stay in my swimming trunks, don't worry."  
Looking thoughtfully, Sehun remembered Xiumin's advise.  
"Let me at least dry your hair, Hyung. You'll get sick."  
Looking flustered, Suho dismissed him.  
"It's okay, Sehunnie, I won't-"  
But he was cut off when the younger firmly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the place where they had spread out their blankets. It was a rather calm spot directly next to the wall of the building. With everyone enjoying themselves god-knows-where, they had the place to themselves.  
  
Suho insisted on undressing on his own but as soon as he had disposed his wet garments, Sehun motioned him to sit down with a soft but insisting push on his shoulders.  
Throwing a large towel around his wet and slightly trembling frame, Sehun sat down behind him.  
Biting his lip in hesitation, he reached for his Suho's hair, softly petting it.  
"W-what are you doing?" he quizzically questioned.  
"Let me try it, Hyung. I'm not sure, but this should work."  
He added his second hand and, using his gift, he dried the wet strands bit by bit. All the while he carefully carded his hands through it.  
"I do this at home, when I'm in a hurry..." he murmured as his hands continued to lightly massage his scalp.  
Suho's body that had grown very stiff at his touch, seemed to relax with every passing second.  
"Sorry that I can't warm up the air a lot."  
Suho only murmured a hardly audible "It's ok." and he could feel him leaning into his touch.  
A period of peaceful silence followed.  
"Uhm. Don't tell the others. I'm not a hair-dryer! I... I never did this for anyone else and I'm not planning to."  
"O-okay. I won't." Suho answered with his voice slightly flustered.  
They went back to a comfortable silence. Under normal circumstances, Sehun might have freaked out. But now he was still slightly tipsy and was concentrating on the task at hand.  
Not able to read the silence, he just hoped his Hyung wasn't uncomfortable. But when Suho leaned back his upper body to fully lean against his, his heart skipped at least two beats. He could even feel a sigh escaping him as his body went even more relaxed.  
Too soon his hair was dry and Sehun wished he could hold onto this moment a little longer. Possibly forever.  
Suho was leaning onto him. Normally any form of skinship was initiated by him, but this time it was the other way around. And the thought that the elder somehow trusted him made him so incredibly happy.  
Still, his hair was perfectly dry and not even messy in any way.  
Letting his hands slide down to his shoulders, he leaned towards his ear, speaking just loud enough for Suho to hear him.  
"There, there, Hyung. It's all dry now."  
He purposefully spoke in a rather low and husky voice and could feel his body going stiff again. Feeling embarrassed, Sehun got up and slowly walked away, trying to very hard NOT to make it look like a hurried escape.  
He didn't look back at all so Suho wouldn't be able to see his bright red face.

Still a little tipsy, Sehun made his way to the bathroom, pushing himself through the masses.  
When the number of people ceased to the point of him standing alone in a dark hallway he concluded that he had gotten lost.  
A light thud got his attention and he went around the corner in the hopes of seeing someone who could help him out. Well, he did see someone. Two people to be exact.  
Two people he knew.  
There, pressed up against the wall stood no one but Kai with Tao hovering over him. They were kissing deeply and he could clearly see Kai using his skillful body waves to grind against the taller one. In between the wet sound of their tongues meeting again and again, Kai let out a lewd sound that Sehun never in his life wanted to hear out of his friend's mouth.  
"Oh. My. God."  
Their heads flew over to him and Tao looked positively horrified.  
But by far not as horrified as Sehun.  
"I... I was searching for the bathroom... It's not here, I guess, so, uh... I'll just go... Away..." he slowly said, trailing off as he mechanically turned away.  
Dearly wishing he could clean his dirtied mind with soap, he shuddered as he hurriedly went away, the sound of Tao's "W-wait-" and Kai's "Forget about him, _don't you dare stop_ -" painfully ringing in his ears.  
He swore then and there that Chanyeol was his best friend. Kai? Who's Kai?  
Maybe he should go and dance. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to get his mind off of that... sight.  
But first he really needed to find the bathroom.

"Lay? Can I maybe talk to you for a minute?"  
"Huh? Sure."  
With a mildly surprised face Lay put down his drink and turned a little in the bar stool to give his friend his full attention. A break from dancing might not be a bad idea and when could he ever deny Suho his help?  
Said one blinked suspiciously often as he leaned towards him, looking around warily. Besides them only the two voluntarily-working bartenders were there, though they seemed highly occupied with themselves at the far end of the bar.  
"I have a problem, Lay." he began in a hushed whisper.  
"Have you been drinking, Suho?"  
"Yeeee~s... Two beers! I'm a grown adult, I can drink whenever I want to."  
His speech was slightly slurred and the Chinese couldn't help but chuckle at his inability to handle alcohol.  
"Of course you can." he assured him with a vague smile, "Tell me, what's bothering you?"  
Must've been something big if he resulted to alcohol.  
Suho grabbed his arm and continued to whisper in that conspiratorial voice.  
"It's Sehun. No. It's me - I'm weird."  
Lay would've laughed if not for the look of horror in his brown eyes.  
"What about Sehun?"  
"Didn't you notice... Him being somewhat... I don't know, _different_?"  
Seemingly pondering about it, he innocently shook his head in confusion.  
"What do you mean by different?"  
Suho made some gestures but obviously had trouble expressing himself.  
"Well... Well, he's more... Attentive?"  
"Doesn't sound like a bad thing to me."  
"More... Mature?"  
"That's good, isn't it?"  
"And, and... T-touchy?"  
"Wasn't he always, though?"  
Suho opened his mouth and then closed it again. When he finally lost his inner battle against Lay's ~~innocently~~ questioning gaze he lowered his eyes.  
"Today... Lately... IthinkIhavebeenturnedonbySehun."  
"Excuse me?"  
Lay bit his lips in an effort not to smile; of course he had heard it exactly.  
Finally snapping, Suho threw his hands up in defeat.  
"GOD I'm a pedophile! A lost case! I'll go to hell-"  
"Do you even believe in hell?"  
"-I believe in punishment for what's wrong - and this is so wrong in every aspect-"  
"Suho Hyung, calm down..."  
Actually they had dropped formalities long ago but Lay had found out that it had a calming effect on him to bring them up again in stress situations.  
But it seemed that tipsy Suho didn't care about being heard as he shook Lay's arms violently.  
"Don't you see it? Sehun. SE-HUN. He's my dongsaeng, my brother! That's bordering on incest! ...Sehun! A baby! I'm done for! He's trusting me and what do I do? I'm so disgusting, I'm ruining an innocent mind with my horrible second-thoughts! I'm despicableeeee...!"  
"Suho Hyung, I'm getting dizzy..."  
Making pitiful whimpering noises Suho buried his head in Lay's shoulder, who just wordlessly pat his shoulder in silent comfort.  
"I feel so ashamed... That last time when we all ate together... He was just doing these things with his fingers, rubbing down my arms and my fingers and- I don't know what to do anymore-"  
"Suho."  
"A-and just now, in the pool, we were so close and my clothing was so soaked and I-"  
"SUHO."  
Lay held him an arm's length away to look at him the same way he did with patients experiencing a panic attack(wasn't too far off in any way).  
"Use your gift. Get rid of the alcohol. Now."  
His voice was calm yet commanding and had Suho obey instinctively.  
Trying to focus he lifted his hand to lie two fingers on his carotid, closing his eyes in concentration. It took him a while longer than usual but he managed to push the alcohol rushing in his blood to other regions where it wouldn't bother him for now. The level of his ability to control his gift never failed to astound Lay. Be it a water fountain, the blood in his own body, sober or intoxicated... Suho was a force to be reckoned with under all those layers of reservation.  
  
When he opened his now focused eyes he looked ashamed at his outburst.  
"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, his cheeks already a bright red.  
"I shouldn't have said all this... Just forget about it-"  
"Do you think Tao is a baby?"  
"Huh? Why Tao?"  
"Answer the question Hyung. Do you look down on him?"  
Vehemently he shook his head.  
"No, of course not! He is young but considering his story he is very brave and intelligent. Why-"  
"But he's still a baby? So do you think he shouldn't be together with Kai?"  
Looking almost scandalized, Suho hastily dismissed him.  
"How could you say that? Their affection is so genuine, you feel all warm just looking at them!"  
"But isn't Tao younger than Sehun?"  
"Well... What are you trying to say?" Suho asked with confusion all over his face.  
"Why would you think of Sehun as too young, then? It's not like he's 13 or something. And it's not like you're 40, either."  
Another shudder went through as he thought about god-knows-what.  
Lay stayed persistent.  
"Do you really think Sehun is doing all of this unintentionally? He might be innocent, but no one is THAT innocent."  
"W-w-what are you even suggesting?"  
"Whatever you think it is that I'm suggesting. I cannot help you the way you want me to-"  
Lay put his hand on his shoulder as he offered a gentle smile to his friend.  
"...I can only advise you to watch him closely, that 'baby dongsaeng' of yours. There might be more to him than you think."  
With this, he got up, deciding he had tortured his poor friend enough for now.  
"Uhm, you won't tell anyone... Right?" Suho meekly asked.  
"Of course I won't."  
And Lay intended to keep his word. For one because Suho was a good friend of his, and besides that... It was too much fun to observe things unravel like that.  
  
"Uh, Suho Hyung?"  
It was Baekhyun who approached them, dragging behind the lanky figure of Sehun.  
"Sehun's totally wasted, and it's pretty late already... You always take him home, don't you?"  
For a second, Suho didn't answer as he dumbfoundedly stared at the whiny Sehun("I'mmmnoTHADrunnk!").  
Baekhyun waved his hand in front of the water-users face, making him snap out of it. He shot Lay a warning gaze, but said one wore a perfect poker face.  
"Yes..." he began a little unsure, "Yes, of course I'll bring him home. Should I just get the alcohol out of-"  
" _Oooooh_ NO." Chanyeol suddenly piped in from behind, making them all jump a little - Sehun the most.  
"I see you got drunk after all. You better take the responsibility!" Chanyeol said with an angry pout. Sehun seemed to shrink under his glare, but before the full lecture could start Xiumin nudged his boyfriend to whisper something in his ear and then drag the slightly put-off giant away.  
Shaking his head at the disgusting display of affection, Baekhyun shoved Sehun forwards and sent him tumbling towards Suho.  
"Well, now that we got that done - There you go! I'm no baby-sitter and I hardly spent time with my boyfriend today."  
Sehun mewled in protest, his arms already clinging onto Suho's frame.  
"Yuu cannn't makemih jealous! Lay'sscaryyy - I havve Suho Hyuuu~ng!"  
"GOD, stop talking." Baekhyun groaned.  
"Good luck with that one." Lay said with amusement, only receiving a second warning glance at the hidden message.  
"Thank you very much. Let's get going Sehunnie. Let's get your things." Suho said with fake composure as he tried to walk with Sehun attached at his (very red) neck.  
"Hyuunng, nott sssoo fa~ssst..."  
"Are you lisping again?"  
"Ammnot!"

The complete area was deserted and most lights turned off already. The only two people remaining were still sploshing around in one of the pools.  
"There... You got it! You're doing pretty well." Kyungsoo laughed as his boyfriend finally reached him and grabbed onto the border, spluttering only a little.  
"I... I feel macerated... And wrinkly..." he mumbled in exhaustion.  
Suddenly he lifted his head to peck his boyfriend's noise.  
"But also happy! Thanks for today~"  
"It's nothing to thank me for, silly." the black-haired boy dismissed with a flick against his forehead.  
"But it is! You could've spend time with the others-"  
"Don't need to. I came here for you, not for them."  
Chen lifted himself out of the water to comfortably sit on the poolside, with his boyfriend leaning his hands on his thighs as he stayed in the water.  
"You know... It's ridiculous how much I like you." Chen burst out suddenly as he affectionately re-arranged the wet strands of black hair, causing the pale cheeks to flush slightly.  
Suddenly he lowered his gaze, though.  
"You know... Back then, I was afraid that once you would meet all these amazing people... You might not be that interested in me anymore."  
Thoughtfully, Chen motioned him to look up at him.  
"But you don't think that now, do you? You're having faith in me, right?"  
"Y-yes. I have."  
Again, Chen smiled brightly and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"I'll be completely honest with you, too. Before we came here... I was scared, too, you know? Not for the obvious reasons. But I kept thinking: What if I just imagined being in love, because you've been the only person I ever knew? What if the feeling would dissipate?"  
"But it didn't?"  
He shook his head.  
"No. It didn't."  
With a smile, Kyungsoo turned around to lean into Chen who began to massage his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for dragging you everywhere."  
"It's alright."  
"I'm just getting a little over-excited at times. Everything is still so new."  
"I know."  
"It's all so much fun. Though I really would like to help Sehun."  
"Mhh..." Kyungsoo mumbled non-committal as he got lost in the soft ministrations of the skillful hands on his back.  
"When I look at him, I'm a little reminded of myself. Like, he's really eager and genuine."  
"Hmm..."  
"I have difficulties reading Suho, though. I really hope he'll reciprocate his feelings one day."  
"Mh... He will. Don't worry."  
Surprised at the sure statement, he tilted his head as his hands wandered down his back to travel to his front.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Early into the party when Sehun had just arrived... I met Suho on the men's bathroom. Devastated. Very red face... Mh... Mumbling about stuff... Begged me not to tell anything..."  
A sly smirk spread on his face as he leaned into the touch.  
"It took him at least 15 minutes to get his act together... That eyeliner must've really done it..."  
"Oh really?" Chen hummed as he worked his way up and down the pale skin.  
"You want me to wear eyeliner, too?"  
He received a shrug in response.  
"I don't particularly want you to wear anything."  
"Naughty~" Chen laughed as he heaved his boyfriend out of the pool.  
"Let's not do that in the pool, though; I'm not that keen on water yet. Let's go home."  
"I could always support you." Kyungsoo mumbled with hopeful eyes.  
"So desperate~ Besides, Suho would definitely be able to tell."

Unbeknownst to them, Suho had by far other things to worry about.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn't that hard to drag Sehun home. Maybe the alcohol in his system had taken away part of his natural stubbornness. It might have also been due to the fact that the nightly journey to Suho's home was something they were both well-used to.  
After all, Sehun would usually stick to Suho on any occasion, including meetings and parties. And because Suho was a responsible person like that he tended to look out for the young blonde and more often than not accompanied him home. Or, as it was the case this time, took him to his home since it was closer. Besides that Suho was reasonably worried for the tipsy blonde.  
Of course it had a slightly different feeling to it from usual - at least for Suho.  
Sehun seemed no different at all. Pleasantly buzzed he hummed to himself as he awkwardly  supported himself on Suho's shoulder.  
Who tried not to blush at the close proximity. He could not understand how no one had noticed the changes the Maknae had gone through. Wasn't it all too obvious?  
Just from thinking back to his caring fingers in his hair made his head all fuzzy. Shaking the feeling off, he concentrated on subtly using his gift to steady the tall blonde.

Getting Sehun inside his apartment was easy enough.  
Getting him to dress into some pajamas was a whole different story.  
In fact Suho had just stepped into his bedroom when Sehun had already flopped himself onto Suho's bed face first.  
"Sehunnie, you should not sleep like that."  
A muffled hum followed and when Suho left the bathroom, the blonde was already lightly snoring. For a moment he considered taking the alcohol out of his body after all, but he seemed to do quite well. Besides that he was pretty sleepy himself. So he merely threw a blanket over the unconscious boy.  
After dressing into his pajamas he was facing the next problem: Where was he going to sleep?  
Of course he could sleep on his sofa. But it was far away in the living room and what if Sehun woke up in the middle of the night, feeling unwell...?  
But squeezing himself beside Sehun was no option, either.  
Maybe, a few months ago, he would have done just that. But now...  
Torn between the few options he had, Suho shifted from one foot to the other.  
What to do... What to do...  
When he had finally settled down, he immediately fell into a deep sleep that enveloped him like a comfortable dark blanket.  
 

In the late morning hours, Sehun began to stir. He vaguely wondered how the sun could be bothering him that much since his room didn't get any sunlight before the early evening hours. When his hazy mind began to clear up a bit, he remembered going to Suho's place. Sleepily he turned around to his side, rubbing his eyes. At the motion he couldn't keep a quiet groan to himself at the world's spinning movements. Okay. So he had been drinking. Not that amazing of an experience. Note to self: Alcohol is not worth it.  
When he actually opened his eyes and his gaze fell on the angelic(alright, so he might have been biased, but so what?) sight of a sleeping Suho, he decided to re-consider the former statement. If alcohol got him closer to Suho he might... Okay, no. But still, Suho did look beautiful.  
Why in the world he was sleeping in a sitting position next to his bed with his upper body leaning against the bed and his head cushioned by his own arms, he didn't know. He couldn't help but smile in amusement.  
"Hyung, you're so strange sometimes." he whispered as tried to get out of the bed as quiet as possible.  
 

It was warm, comfortable and the sun was lazily shining into the room already. And he wasn't hunched over the bed anymore...?  
Sleepily, Suho attempted to turn onto his back, only to find his body restricted. By another body. Normally this would be the moment to panic, but everything was far too fuzzy to actually process it. Mumbling vaguely he tried to free himself only to get embraced more tightly.  
"What-"  
Suddenly he got spun around and pressed into a warm and very much bare chest.  
A very pale chest.  
"S-sehun?"  
He received a raspy hum by Sehun who had effectively tucked the older under his chin.  
"Hyung. You're awake."  
Immediately, he felt his heartbeat increase rapidly but he made no real effort to turn away. Somehow it was... Nice?  
"Hyung, if you're awake we can play now~" he drawled out while lazily draping himself over Suho and pushing him onto his back.  
"W-what? Play? What... do you mean by that?"  
The stirring he felt wasn't only reduced to his stomach when the blonde hovered above him, gazing into his eyes intensely before raking his eyes further down his body.  
Wait. Wait a minute, he thought. This was not right. But somehow he was reluctant to push him off. Still. Oh God, this was Sehun above him. He must be drunk.  
"Sehun please. That's not a good idea. You should really sober up- ah..."  
He clamped one hand over his mouth when the traitorous sound escaped his mouth as the blonde suddenly pressed his body against his. Hard.  
"But Hyung. You're not sober either. It's okay. Come ooo~n-" he continued while rubbing himself on his weakly-resisting Hyung, "Don't you want to make me happy?"  
"Well..." he weakly muttered, already softly returning the grinding movements. His resistance was slipping and god, that felt actually good.  
Hands were snaking beneath his loose pajama hoodie and pushing it up gradually, causing him to whine and squirm into the hot touch.  
He looked up at the glistening face of Sehun with his slightly parted lips that were inching closer, stopping only an inch before his own to whisper against his skin.  
"Hyung. Can't I make you happy?"  
 

Suho slipped back into reality with a startled noise and burning cheeks.  
"Oh God." he whispered as he sat up.  
Then he realized he was indeed sitting on his bed.  
"Oh _GOD_."  
His head whipped around, but Sehun was nowhere to be seen. Hastily he looked down at himself to find his pajamas still intact.  
A deep sigh of relief escaped his lips.  
Then he noticed that the dream hadn't left his body that... un-affected.  
"Oh Gooo~d..." he murmured in a desperate high-pitched voice and let himself fall back into the generously cushioned blankets. Hurriedly he buried himself in them while wishing he could just dissipate.  
The terror was real.  
Just now he was having a wet dream of their Maknae Oh Sehun.  
He would never be able to look Sehun in the eye again. Heck, he wouldn't be able to look at _himself_ in the mirror.  
Suho bit his lip to stop any possible curse from escaping him.  
That was it. He would most definitely not get up any time so-  
"Hyung?" a call from the kitchen was heard.  
Oh no.  
For a second he entertained the thought of faking to be asleep.  
"Hyung, are you awake?  
He heard some nearing footsteps and hurriedly changed his strategy.  
"EhYES. Yes, I'm awake, you can just... Wait for me in the kitchen."  
The footsteps came to a halt.  
"Is everything alright Suho Hyung?"  
Again, Suho bit his lip. His voice sounded so worried and _innocent_.  
"Yeah! Well, I'm just having terrible bed-hair, I mean I just look horrible and, uhm, I... I would like to take a shower now, I'll be done real quick, don't worry! Just, just wait for me, alright?" he rambled while already jumping through his room in search for clothes and a towel.  
"O... kay...?" the uncertain reply resounded while Sehun retreated to the kitchen.  
Suho exhaled in relief. Safe.  
Then he scrambled to actually get into the much-needed shower.

Twenty minutes later he was faced with a simple but fresh breakfast.  
"Wow, did you make that Sehunnie?"  
The eye-crinkling smile he received caused his stomach to churn uncomfortably in guilt.  
Shaking his head rapidly he sat down opposite to the blonde and tried not to stare.  
Sehun had already showered and his hair had dried almost completely. The shirt he had obviously borrowed was a little tight around the shoulders, but Sehun would probably be able to pull off a garbage bag so he wasn't even questioning that.  
Suddenly his gaze was replied by attentive eyes looking up to meet his.  
"Hyung? D-don't you like it?"  
"What. Ah, the food. No. I mean yes. I like it, of course."  
Mentally facepalming he reached for the little soup bowl to start eating.  
For a while, they just silently ate. What was up with Sehun being so quiet? It was unusual to say the least.  
And it kinda made him nervous.  
Suddenly, Sehun's clear voice broke the silence.  
"Hyung, aren't you sore?"  
Suho choked on his soup and barely stopped himself from spitting it all over the table.  
"W-what?!" he wheezed out, coughing the rests of liquid out of his throat.  
"I mean, your sleeping position looked really uncomfortable." he elaborated, seemingly surprised at his Hyung's strange behavior.  
"Oh.... _OH_. No, I'm fine. Everything's fine. W-when did you..."  
"Just a few hours ago, when I woke up." Sehun helped him, though his cheeks were also dusted a little pink.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't wake up any earlier-"  
"No, that's alright. Thank you."  
An awkward silence settled in between them.  
"So, do you feel better now? You got a hangover?" Suho asked in a (pitiful) attempt to sound casual.  
 

* * *

  
A few days later Sehun found himself still mulling over their awkward Sunday morning.  
Why did it have to be like this...? Ruffling his hair in frustration he slowly made his way to the library located at the top floor and far end of the building. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong.  
Yes, he might have been a tad drunk, but he was positive nothing had happened. Yet Suho had been behaving strangely all morning.  
With a sigh he entered the library and searched for a table at the top floor. The sight of the ancient-looking furniture immediately calmed him down a bit. Even though Sehun wasn't actually the book-reading type of person he couldn't deny that their old library was very cozy. Slumping down in a chair he took out a small notepad and a ball pen, listing all the lessons he'd had before. Maybe the key to Suho's weird behavior was hidden in between the lines.  
\- read the situation (well, he had obviously failed at this so far)  
\- be natural (another clear fail)  
\- be curious (what was he supposed to ask? "Hey Hyung, did we do something weird whilst drunk?" Yeah. Can I not.)  
\- be manly (So more like "Hyung. Don't worry. Whatever happened, it changes nothing." Yeah no. Sounds stupid. What if nothing happened in the first place?!)  
\- be honest ("Hyung, I've noticed that you're acting strange and it makes me uncomfortable. Please tell me your worries." ...he would've brushed me off in an instant.)  
\- ~~be cute ("Hyu-~~   Never mind that.)  
\- be

Sehun nervously wet his lips. Be... seductive.  
He really hadn't done anything stupid, he was so sure of it. But had he unconsciously overstepped a border? Maybe making breakfast was too boyfriend-like?  
It was true, normally if Sehun had slept over at his place he would've just lazed around in the morning, waiting for his Hyung to wake up.  
Oh, and maybe... Maybe Suho was the one uncomfortable with his behavior. Whining quietly he hit his head onto the desk, closing his eyes.  
Maybe he was simply uncomfortable about his advances. It would be conceited to take Suho's interest for granted. Maybe he was kinda appalled since Sehun was so young. Or a man, for that matter...  
"Yo, yo! Sehun-ah, are you sleeping at the library? I'm not even THAT late."  
Sehun lifted his head, not holding back another complaining whine.  
"Luhan-Hyung, you're too loud."  
The blonde seemed unimpressed as he flopped down opposite of him.  
"What? Still hungover? Gee, it's already Wednesday shortie."  
"Don't call me short. I'm not."  
Even though Sehun was acting out his typical grumpy attitude, they both knew there was no real bite behind it. When Tao had been added to their group, Sehun and Luhan were somewhat pushed towards each other as well due to being close friends with the Chinese boy. They might not be the closest buddies, but nevertheless they could consider each other good friends.  
"Is it really alright for me to be here though?"  
The younger easily dismissed him.  
"I told you, gifted ones are always welcome in the library, no matter whether you attend this school or not. It's because they stock most of the books about gifts here."  
"Okay. If you say so. I can tell the librarian wasn't happy though."  
"It's not in her nature to be happy. You really shouldn't go around reading other's thoughts like that."  
Luhan wrinkled his nose at this.  
"It's not something I enjoy, you know! There are plenty of things I would have preferred NOT to know! Just yesterday when we met up with Baekhyun and-"  
"STOP. Nope. I don't wan't to hear this. Gross."  
"I didn't even say anythi-"  
"It was in Byun Baekhyun's head? It can only be gross. Now let's just talk about that paper you got from Chanyeol. No more perverseness."  
Luhan grumbled as he fished out a folded piece of yellow paper.  
"You make it sound like I'm weird. I was not the one to consider-"  
"What's on the sheet, _Hyung_?" Sehun asked with faked composure.  
He finally placed the piece of paper onto the table.  
  
Be dedicated.  
  
"Be dedicated?" he dumbly repeated.  
"Come on, even I know what that means - You're the native speaker here."  
"I know what it means!" he angrily retorted, crossing his arms like the pouty kid he was.  
"But isn't that pretty much the same Xiumin Hyung taught me?"  
"How would I know what Xiumin told you?"  
"Well. Just. That I should do things for Suho Hyung." he finished lamely, a little flustered at actually talking about it.  
Luhan didn't even blink.  
"Like what?"  
"Well...! I don't know! Stuff, I guess. ...don't look at me like that! I'm already supporting him!"  
"In what way?"  
Thinking back to their little semi-intimate scene at the party, Sehun blushed lightly.  
He would have loved to wipe the smirk off the blonde's smug face.  
"Naughty, Sehun. I wouldn't have expected-"  
"Shut up! It's not like that! Don't you DARE looking into my head right now!"  
Luhan laughed quietly as he lifted his hands in surrender.  
"Okay, okay. I'm just toying with you. Let's see... Dedication does involve doing 'stuff' for each other-" he began, totally undeterred by the glare he got, "-but I think there's a little more to it. Actually I guess it's about going one step further than the usual support."  
Since Luhan seemed serious, Sehun also refrained from being bratty and decided to listen attentively. It was Luhan's turn to show nervousness as he absentmindedly played with Sehun's ball pen.  
"You see... Uhm. I don't actually talk about this a lot." he slowly began while averting his gaze, "...but I met Kris under unusual circumstances, right?"  
The younger one merely nodded. He had heard about this through Tao who had visited Kris during his hospitalization. How exactly he and Luhan had become a thing he didn't know. But considering his gift of reading thoughts and the likes he had a vague idea.  
"Yeah. So... It wasn't that easy for any of us. Still, I did the best I could to not only support him but to... bring him back."  
Luhan's speech was slow and tentative. Sehun didn't dare to interrupt him or push him any further.  
"I took several jobs next to the one at the convenience store in order to pay his rent while he was not able to. I also joined the fire brigade so I would get a better understanding of him. On top of that I later began medical training at the hospital. It wasn't something I solely did for him, but it definitely helped me in... Treating him. And all the while I was visiting him, of course. No matter how tired I was, I was supporting him mentally because otherwise you're losing your chances of waking up. So it was a given that I was not allowed to share my pressure with him."  
Luhan leaned back in his seat to finally face Sehun.  
"What I'm trying to tell you" he continued with a soft but determined voice, "-is that I not only went out of my way or stepped out of my comfort zone. I pushed myself -body, gift and mind- as far as I possibly could. Maybe we had a special case with very specific obstacles. But no matter whom I would have fallen for... I would always be ready to give my all."  
For a while, Sehun looked stunned at the blonde across him. He rarely experienced Luhan like that and was overwhelmed by his mature attitude.  
"I... I understand." he finally uttered quietly.  
"Thank you Hyung."  
And he meant what he had said. With a smile, Luhan reached over to ruffle his hair and just this once Sehun let him.  
"It's nothing. I know you have it in you, Sehun. I'll leave now to save this situation from getting awkward and catch up with my beautiful boyfriend before he accidentally sets the kitchen on fire."  
With a smile and a small wave he bid him goodbye.  
Sehun was still a little awestruck at the new information. He had definitely developed a new level of respect for his Hyung today.  
 

The next two hours Sehun lazed around at the library, playing Angry Birds on his phone and reading Manga online. When it was almost six P.M, he diligently packed his stuff and made sure he looked alright enough.  
Today he would confront Suho and make sure he was alright!  
He tried to keep the nervous lip-biting at a minimum as he slowly walked down the hallways. A short peek told him that Suho was not in his office, which left another room.  
So Sehun staggered to the school's council room. The door was closed but an ear on the door confirmed an ongoing conference.  
The blonde positioned himself a few feet away where he (purposefully) casually leaned against a wall. And he waited. Patience had never been one of Oh Sehun's virtues, but he tried.  
As the doors opened not too long after and everyone busily left the room Sehun avoided their eyes, not acknowledging them at all(politeness also wasn't in his dictionary).  
When everyone had left and Suho was still nowhere in sight he began to wonder though. With a raised eyebrow he attempted to take a look into the room when the door almost hit him in the face.  
He silently thanked himself for having trained reflexes since a crushed nose would've been kind of unattractive. Still, he was annoyed. Even more so at the fact that whoever decided to unnecessarily burst the door open didn't even seem willing to leave. Instead he just stood there with one handle at the door while talking loudly.  
"Well, you'll see how far you're gonna get with those ideas. You're not gonna worm yourself out of it next time."  
"We will see about that."  
Sehun's ears perked up at the patient yet serious voice of his Hyung.  
"Neither you nor your pack of freaks are needed here. Much less do you deserve special treatment."  
"I have no intention of discussing this with you."  
A mocking snort was heard as the guy left the room and Sehun recognized him as one of the main student council members.  
"Yeah sure you don't. Because nowadays, even the likes of you can feel all high and mighty. Just indulge yourself in the illusion of being better. We all know the truth."  
"What do you mean by that?" Sehun suddenly jumped in. The look he got in response was cold and disgusted.  
"What, you got your little minions following you around already? You must be pretty scared of being put in your place, huh?"  
"Sehun? What are you doing here?"  
Suho looked at him worriedly as if checking for injuries or any visible problem.  
Sehun was still staring at the offensive guy though.  
"What exactly do you think there is to put into place about Suho Hyung?"  
He immediately felt a heavy hand lying on his shoulder.  
"Sehun. You're being rude." Suho quietly said.  
Not that the blonde cared. He was already feeling a rush of anger and with every word of that ignorant guy he lost it a little more.  
"Hah! Of course he's rude! Look at him having a '1' on his tie. Because nowadays, an abnormal disease grants you advantages like that! There's no need to be polite to others anymore, they're all just a bunch of insolent, arrogant brats."  
"Well, I don't see you being polite either. So why would I even bother?" Sehun coldly responded, though his glare could have burnt a hole through him.  
"Sehun, please."  
"Well, Suho 'Hyung'" he mockingly said, "There you got it. The likes of you do not even want to fit in. And it's just a matter of time until you all get what you deserve. The law's changing, the tables are turning. You're not gonna be so lucky next time."  
The hand was tightening around his shoulder and Sehun could feel Suho's uneasiness flaring up. And he hated it. Hated seeing his Hyung, his crush, this cornered. He had no idea what exactly they were talking about but no one was allowed to insult Suho and that measly guy had the guts to do so in public. In front of him.  
"You do not know that yet."  
The strain in Suho's voice was ugly. Sehun disliked it greatly.  
Again, the guy only snorted and shook his head.  
"I don't even know why you're so much in denial. Though you seem just like the denying type. Why are you even so worried? As soon as you're all cooped up together you can finally take it up the ass all day long - since that's basically a thing for all of you, right?"  
"Take that back."  
Sehun's voice was an angry hiss as he clenched his fists.  
"Sehun."  
"Oh what a cutie. Such a threat. Well, as much of a threat as a you could be. Would you, by any chance, get turned on by your Hyung fiddling with his shirt like a little girl? Or-"  
But he was cut off when Sehun's raised fist met his stomach in a movement to quick for him or even Suho to process.  
Sehun was already lifting his fist for a second hit. No one was allowed to talk about Suho like that. No one. He didn't care what that asshole said about him, but he would never allow him to even speak his name with that filthy mouth of his.  
"Sehun! STOP!"  
He was about to land a second hit when his body suddenly stopped following his orders.  
A strong hand reached for his shirt and roughly pulled him backwards.  
"Stop it Hyung! That bastard was begging for it-"  
The guy gave him an incredulous look as he steadied himself at a wall.  
"What do you think you're- You will pay for that Suho! Letting your kind loose like that, I will make sure every one of them is gonna be put on a leash - including you!"  
Sehun was restrained but the guy suddenly halted mid-speech and began to make weird wheezing noises as the air was pressed out of his lungs.  
"Sehun, ENOUGH."  
This time Suho grabbed his shoulder so tightly that it would surely bruise but it was the voice that made Sehun flinch and stop his assault. Suho rarely got this angry and never at Sehun before. The guy was still wheezing and rubbing his throat with panic written all over his face when Suho pushed him into a bowing position.  
"Apologize to him."  
Sehun stubbornly stared at the ground, not saying a word.  
"Apologize. Now."  
His tone had never been so... unforgiving.  
"I-I'm sorry." he mumbled.  
A croaked laugh was heard.  
"Crazy piece of... This is not the end of it Suho. You'll hear about this exact happenings at next month's meeting; Oh, I'm gonna make sure they'll hear every tiny detail! Let's see who's gonna save your sorry ass then!"  
With this, he stomped down the corridor with a panicked haste that Sehun noticed with grim satisfaction. The feeling was short-lived, however, when Suho stepped aside with his arms crossed.  
"Sehun... What were you thinking?!"  
Oh. Suho was really really angry. He could easily tell by his knitted eyebrows and his narrowed eyes. But... Sehun didn't quite understand it. He thought Suho would be grateful since he had stood up for him.  
"What do you mean Hyung? He was insulting you!"  
"That does not justify your behavior." he strictly retorted.  
Alright, so maybe not openly grateful. But wasn't he at least a little happy on the inside? Sehun didn't understand it at all.  
"W-what? He's not allowed to say stuff like that!"  
Suho sighed.  
"Well, that's the way things are from time to time. That's what the adult's world is like Sehun."  
"Well, then I don't like this world! I'm not gonna stand by and watch people hurting you!"  
"That's childish."  
"It's not!"  
Sehun knew that this mere reaction was childish, but his intentions weren't.  
"I don't care about some stupid high and mighty guys - I only care about you!"  
"Could you just stop acting so immature just for ONCE, then?!" Suho shouted with his hands thrown up in exasperation.  
Sehun froze, looking at his Hyung with wide eyes.  
"Can't you see you're only making it more difficult for me?! I'm trying to protect all of you so why do you... Make it so hard?" His voice broke a little and the last part was hardly above a whisper.  
He rubbed his temple in frustration. When Sehun stepped forwards, Suho took one step back. The simple action was crushing something inside him. Never had his Hyung ever denied him... Anything, really.  
"Sehun, please. I'm gonna go and begin the preparations for next month's meeting now. Considering what happened just now I will need to come up with something really good. You need to over-think your behavior in the future. Not only was it foolish... You embarrassed me Sehun."  
The words cut him sharply and he could already feel his eyes starting to burn.  
"You're so cruel, Hyung." he began with a slight tremble in his voice,  
"I only had good intentions... Why are you being like that?"  
He firmly grasped the strap of his backpack as he distanced himself a few steps.  
"I still won't feel sorry! I won't feel sorry for wanting to protect you! I'd do it again and again and AGAIN!"  
With this he whirled around and ran down the corridor.  
Suho made no move to stop him and he didn't turn around either.  
He ran around a few corners until he randomly stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway, leaning his forehead against the cool wall. His breathing was ragged from running and crying. The blonde didn't even feel pathetic for crying like a little girl in public. The school was deserted at this hour and besides that his mind was filled to the brim with thoughts about Suho. Everything was meshing together, leaving him emotionally confused.  
There was anger bubbling in his stomach. Anger at the stupid world of bureaucracy that allowed people to trample all over Suho and at Suho himself for letting it happen. And he was also hurt in his pride at being brushed away and reprimanded like that, even though he would never openly admit it.  
He felt ashamed.  
With every step away from the situation, he had begun to realize that his behavior had been putting his Hyung in a pinch. It was exactly like he had said it. Sehun had behaved like a little kid. Embarrassment flooded him, leaving his wet cheeks burning.  
Frantically rubbing them he smeared the tears all over his sleeves.  
It just wasn't fair. Wasn't he supposed to stand up for him, to protect him?  
Why was he not appreciated by him?  
Suddenly the image of Luhan came back to his mind.  
'I would always be ready to give my all.'  
But... Didn't he do exactly that?  
Sehun thought about what Luhan might have done in his position. He would probably have used his gift as well, he stubbornly thought.  
His gift was just more subtle than his!  
It was frustrating; he didn't know what he should've done instead.  
What would he have done in Luhan's place, then? He tried to imagine meeting Suho in the hospital. He would have tried to get him back with his gift, immediately. And then it began to dawn on him. The difference between his dedication and Luhan's.  
In the end his way of supporting his Hyung was selfish. Because for him it was an easy way out while it wasn't the support Suho had actually needed.  
Sehun thought about it for another two minutes.  
Then he rubbed the tears of his face for one last time, re-adjusted his uniform and turned around to hurry down the hallway to his next destination with new-found determination in his eyes.

The library was quiet and the top floor pretty much deserted. Sehun bustled towards a table hidden behind the farthest shelves with a small window behind it, balancing a bunch of heavy books in his arms.  
"Sehun?" a rather quiet voice asked and almost made him drop all the books he was holding.  
Carefully peeking over the stack he caught sight of Baekhyun and was in the midst of greeting him when the shorter one raised a finger to his lips. Only when he had put down the books did he see that Baekhyun wasn't alone.  
Next to him in the generous armchair sat Lay, who was peacefully sleeping with his head rested on the table. Sehun looked at the two of them unsurely, but Baekhyun generously invited him to just take a seat.  
"What's up Sehunnie?" the brunette asked quietly.  
He fidgeted a little with the books, having them purposefully placed so Baekhyun wouldn't be able to read the titles.  
"Uh. Nothing special."  
Baekhyun put an English book aside in favor of leaning onto his fist as he studied Sehun's face with a judging look.  
"Sehun, please. Your eyes are all red. As if you being in the library wasn't enough reason to worry."  
"Pff, and you sure are one to talk."  
"If you went here more often than once a year you would have noticed us being here quite frequently, excuse you." Baekhyun retorted with a dramatic hand gesture. Such a drama queen. Sehun merely shrugged at this.  
"We shouldn't wake up Lay Hyung..."  
"Nah, don't worry about him. If we don't shout, he won't wake up. He's a pretty heavy sleeper."  
It was then that Sehun gave up. Baekhyun was persistent whenever he picked up on some potential blackmail material and even more so when he sensed serious issues.

"I see. Well... you acted on impulse. Shit happens."  
"You're not making me feel any better here..." Sehun mumbled with his face buried between his arms.  
"Hey, hey... We all make mistakes. You just need to apologize well." he replied with a lopsided grin while one of his hand absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles onto Lay's back.  
"I will."  
Baekhyun gave him an understanding nod before reaching for one of Sehun's books.  
"W-wait, don't-"  
"Shh, don't wake him."  
Sehun instantly shut up and it took him a second too long to notice the playful glint in Baekhyun's eye who seized the chance to snatch the book away.  
"Laws and Prosecution of gifted ones? Are you working on an assignment for extra credits? Didn't take you for the type to do that."  
"No... It's just... I want to understand what exactly Suho Hyung does. I don't really know anything about the current situation or the past development of the political situation regarding gifted ones. I know Suho has to deal with this a lot as our school representative and also in the city council. So I'd like to know a little more about all of this."  
"Hmmm..."  
Baekhyun nodded once again, flipping the pages of the book in disinterest.  
"You got a lot to read there though. Could take you quite a while to go through all of those."  
"It's alright. I'll just work hard. Let's see how long it takes."

 

* * *

 

It did take long.  
Sehun wasn't exaggerating when he told Luhan that most books about gifts were stored there. It soon became a routine for him to hang out with Baekhyun and Lay at the library until late into the night. Lay was obviously studying to belatedly achieve his college degree while Baekhyun just wanted to keep him company.  
Even though Baekhyun was loud and downright shameless(and Sehun had just recently found out that Lay was not an angel either), he found their relationship surprisingly... gentle.  
It wasn't rare that Lay would at some point doze off due to exhaustion and Baekhyun was always pretty good at making him comfortable and watching over him while occasionally stroking his hair.  
Sehun decided not to feel jealous but spurred on to win Suho's heart so he could also be a real support for his Hyung soon.

 

"I brought you a coke, I hope that's alright?"  
"Of course. My favorite, actually." Kris replied with a small smile.  
Relieved, Sehun plopped down on the opposite table.  
They had gone to a well-known Japanese food chain and were now seated at the top floor, close to the window. It wasn't exactly a fancy place to get to know each other but it was the only good restaurant close to the school's campus - which had become Sehun's new home, much to the amusement of his close friends.  
As soon as he was seated the inevitable thing happened. Awkward silence.  
Maybe he really should have insisted on meeting with Luhan(who was almost as effective in acting as social glue as Chanyeol), but he had deemed it rude. In retrospect it didn't seem like such a smart thing to do. If only he hadn't been too impatient to wait until they both had time.  
They two didn't seem to know where to start and Kris had even played the weather-card already when they initially sat down.  
Now it wasn't that they disliked each other. At least Sehun was pretty sure of that. Kris seemed like a nice person to him, and if only a tenth of what Luhan was gushing about him at the convenience store was true he probably was a better person than Sehun himself.  
A thing they did have in common was their misleading facial expression of looking perpetually unimpressed at everyone and anything though.  
And maybe their social awkwardness.  
He had always thought that similarities made it easier to converse. Maybe this didn't apply to their special case.  
"So..." Sehun hesitantly began while awkwardly moving his glass around, "...Luhan talks a lot about you."  
Kris raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Does he?"  
As if it was an afterthought he added with wariness: "Nothing embarrassing though, right? Uh... Only good things?"  
"Nope." Sehun deadpanned, not noticing how Kris' expression fell slightly.  
"Better things. Idealistic things. Honestly, he's talking about you like you're some ethereal, otherworldly being. It's sickening."  
"Oh. I'm... Sorry about that." Kris slowly replied in an awkward manner though his eyes had brightened up suspiciously.  
Sehun shrugged it off, telling him it wasn't his fault.  
Kris was still trying to hide his smile when he pulled out his rose-colored paper card to place it on the table.  
  
Entrust yourself  
  
Now Sehun **was** giving him a judging look, and a 100% intentional one at that. But Kris didn't seem to notice it at all and cleared his throat.  
"Well. I don't really know Suho very well, so I'm not sure whether I'll be able to help you..."  
"You don't even know me but that hasn't stopped anyone yet."  
When the Chinese nodded with a wry smile and didn't continue immediately, Sehun vaguely noticed that he might have offended him.  
"Uh. Which is not... a bad thing, I guess. I mean. Probably you're pretty good if you manage to help a stranger." he added seemingly nonchalant.  
Furrowing his eyebrows in something that was misinterpreted by Sehun as annoyance(when it was actually him being hurt), Kris lowered his gaze.  
"Uuuh, I was trying to say... Uhm... Oh, screw this. You know what I mean."  
"Actually I don't." Kris replied a little too sharp.  
"Oh. Okay, then... Never mind. Just forget about it."  
"Huh. 'kay."  
Silence enveloped them.  
They kept looking at the immensely captivating table and when the waitress set down their food she was immediately infected by the awkward atmosphere, gave a forced smile and hurriedly retreated.  
None of them touched their food and after another minute of tense silence Kris finally sighed deeply and spoke up in a resigned manner.  
"Look. I know you didn't ask for me to be added to your friend's group. So if you dislike me, I can understand it. Actually I was just hoping we could be friends, maybe... But if you want me to leave, I'll just go... It's alright."  
Sehun stared at him in disbelieve.  
"W-what? Dislike you? I don't dislike you - I like you! I mean. You seem like a cool guy. I thought you didn't like me. Since you seem pretty annoyed at about anything I say."  
"And you seem pretty hurtful with anything you say." Kris pointed out though there was no trace of hostility in his voice.  
With a little smile, that Sehun would recognize months later as a hopeful one, Kris offered him his hand over the table.  
"So... Are we cool, then?"  
Shaking his hand, Sehun nodded.  
"You decidedly more than me, but yeah. We're cool."  
"Then let's not let this food go to waste."  
And as they both began to eat in silence the waitress was cringing in second-hand awkwardness whenever she passed by, not noticing the tiny, happy smile on their faces.

"That was really good." Kris said as he put down his empty soup bowl.  
"Yeah, this place is not that bad."  
The atmosphere was much more relaxed as Sehun leaned back in his chair and sipped on his coke.  
"So... You already gave me the lesson, huh?"  
Kris blinked at him in surprise.  
"What?"  
"The lesson. About entrusting yourself. Our discussion earlier was intended, right?"  
Looking a little scandalized, Kris sharply let out a "No!" before composing himself and calm down a little.  
"No, that was not- I didn't plan it. I was just being honest."  
"Oh."  
In the following two seconds you could observe the wheels turning in both their heads(no one said either of them was particularly smart after all).  
"Now that you've said it... Maybe it was a good example." Kris pensively continued.  
"I prepared a whole lot to say, but I guess this also did the trick."  
Sehun raised an eyebrow at him for being so serious about this whole thing, but decided not to mention it.  
"So basically I need to 'entrust myself' if I want to be understood." he instead provided helpfully.  
"Yes, sort of. It's not only about this though. You see... A relationship is all about giving and taking. Everyone makes you think you need to give, and that taking is a bad thing when it's actually not."  
Thinking about this really hard, Sehun scrunched his eyebrows together.  
"But... Isn't it selfish to take? Isn't it a prove of affection to give?"  
"No and yes. Think about it. If you only give, then what can your partner give you?"  
"Uhm... Love?" Sehun replied, now feeling rather dumb.  
But Kris didn't laugh at him and merely continued.  
"Yes, you can both give love. But what about understanding, for instance? If you really want to get to know Suho and to understand him and support him... You also need to open up so Suho will in turn be able to understand you. A relationship cannot be a one-way street. By holding back on yourself you're not actually doing Suho a favor since it means you don't trust him with yourself. You can't expect him to know it all by himself, Suho's no mind reader-"  
"-unlike Luhan."  
"Yeah. Unlike Luhan." Kris concluded and Sehun might just have imagined his voice to have a dreamy touch.  
"It was the same for us. When Luhan... Came up to me. We wouldn't be the way we are today if I wouldn't have entrusted myself to him like that. And I received trust in turn. With Luhan I know that whatever he asked of me, I'd give him my all. ...Are you alright?"  
Sehun looked at him with wide eyes upon hearing the exact same words Luhan had used.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine."  
"I'm being cheesy, right?"  
"No... Not at all. I just... I think I realized something, so can we call it a day? I think I got it now."  
"Oh. Sure."  
"Not that I dislike your company, let's hang out again, okay?" Sehun added as he threw on his jacket and put some cash on the table.  
Kris merely gave him a nod and Sehun had already deserted him and rushed out of the restaurant when a happy smile made it's way onto his face.

Glancing onto his phone he noticed that he was just on time and slowed down his steps. In the distance he could see the glass door to Suho's office. Being the representative of the gifted ones was gradually pushing more and more responsibilities on him and Sehun would have preferred him not to already have his own office if only it meant for him to work less.  
He stilled and leaned against the wall to catch his breath and rehearsed the things he was going to say one more time in his head.  
Sehun had thought about apologizing to Suho for a while now, even though he was planning to wait until he had something to show for it. But when he got a glimpse of how in tune Kris and Luhan were, he realized that he might have gone about this the wrong way.

And so he patted his cheeks once to get a grip on himself and with a deep inhale he knocked on the door.  
A muffled "Come in, please." was heard and Sehun quietly opened the door to peek his head in. The office looked a little messy like Suho himself as he looked up from a desk piled with papers with his reading glasses lying crookedly on the bridge of his nose, his blonde hair a little ruffled. If Sehun wasn't so nervous or aware of the fact that his Hyung was overworked he would have found the sight fairly attractive(because in-composed and messed up Suho was his favorite Suho).  
"Sehun!" he spluttered in surprise and stood up, righting his appearance to his best abilities.  
"I didn't know you were still around school at this time. I wanted to-"  
"No, Hyung." Sehun interrupted him quickly, stepping forward with his hands awkwardly clasped together. He must have looked like a student expecting to get scolded.  
"Let me talk first, please."  
Looking hesitant Suho relented and closed his mouth again.

"I'm sorry, Suho Hyung. I messed up last time." Sehun began, searching for his Hyung's eyes.  
"My behavior was indeed childish and also selfish. I wanted to protect you but I didn't consider the trouble I put you into."  
Suho seemed inclined to say something but Sehun hastily continued.  
"I'm really grateful you put me in my place even though it hurt at first." he continued with his eyes trained on the floor.  
"I will try harder to consider you in the future. I-I'm clumsy and stupid when it comes to dealing with people. But whenever I see you getting pushed around or hurt, I'm hurt as well. I want to lessen your pain and your burdens.  
But... actually there are just so many things I want to do for you."  
At this he looked determined and his voice was unwavering.  
"I want to be natural and for you to feel at ease around me. I want to know you and I want you to know me. I want to be able to read your signals in time and be a strong support to catch you before you fall. I want us to lean against each other to prevent us from tumbling.  
I want to make you laugh and to seduce you."  
With a deep inhale he looked up and into the wide eyes of Suho.  
"I would like to do all of these for you. If you let me."  
"Is this, I mean... A-are you-" Suho stuttered incoherently, his face burning up.  
Sehun shyly looked up at him from beneath his bangs and tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.  
"Y-yeah. It's a confession. I'm... I'm confessing to you, Suho Hyung."

 

* * *

 

[To: S/S '16(group)]

12:34  
From: Yeol  
Guys, has anyone seen Suho? >_<  
Haven't seen him in two days and I kinda need a new certificate... :/

12:34  
From: Baekkie  
You sure you want one and face the reality of it scoring as low as your last history exam?

12:34  
From: Kai  
I haven't seen him either... What about Lay or Xiumin Hyung?  
Btw, I also hardly see Sehun around lately

12:35  
From: Yeol  
Shut up Baek. At least I only suck at ONE subject - You only get a decent score if you add up ALL of your scores :P

12:35  
From: Lay  
You don't need to worry about Sehun.  
Suho texted me he was working from home atm. Some supposedly important stuff.

12:35  
From: Kai  
That's not like him. Something's definitely fishy.

12:36  
From: Baekkie  
At least I(!) only suck at school

12:36  
From: Xiumin  
:)

12:36  
From: ChenChen  
XD  
Touché!

12:36  
From Baekkie  
HAH!

12:36  
From: Yeol  
Xiuuu... Stop doing this to me... ;__;

12:37  
From: Kai  
Did Xiumin just use an emoticon. God, that's freaking me out.

12:37  
From: Kai  
Anyway, Sehun. There's only one person left, right?

12:38  
From: ChenChen  
Yes, Sehunnie, are you avoiding me?? D:

12:40  
From: Sehun  
...Do I have to?

12:40  
From: ChenChen  
... ;_;

12:41  
From: Kyungsoo  
Sehun.

12:41  
From: Sehun  
Alright, alright! Jesus.  
I'm free at any time.

12:41  
From: Kyungsoo  
:)

12:41  
From: Kai  
Okay guys, this IS getting creepy. Stop it.

 

* * *

 

"Hello Sehunnie~!" Chen happily chirped as he slipped into the seat opposite of Sehun.  
Sehun only hummed noncommittally and moodily swirled his straw in the bubble tea cup. The ice had long melted and probably turned his favorite drink into a sploshy and watery mess. Watery. Water. Suho. The way he-  
"Sehun?"  
"W-what?" he uttered, startled out of his thoughts.  
Chen frowned at his unhappy expression.  
"What's wrong, Sehun?" he inquired with worry in his voice.  
"It's nothing."  
"Now now, you shouldn't lie to your Hyung! Come on, tell me."  
"No. There's nothing to tell."  
"I see..." Chen murmured as he lowered his gaze, "I understand. We're not that close, are we?"  
Chen's voice had been quiet and bared no accusation at all, but what it had was even worse for Sehun. Disappointment.  
Disappointing Chen was kind of like disappointing Tao - you instantly felt like a horrible person.  
So he sighed and put down his drink.  
"Three days ago I confessed to Suho Hyung."  
"What? Really now?" Chen asked with wide eyes, "So... What happened?"  
"Nothing much." Sehun shrugged nonchalantly though he felt anything but that,  "He basically said he needed some time."  
"And... What were his exact words?" Chen carefully inquired.  
Wringing his hands together under the table, Sehun looked dejected and tired.  
"Well... He was about to turn me down on the spot and so I told him to at least think it through properly."  
"I see. And since then he hasn't contacted you."  
"U-huh."  
The brunette looked conflicted as he leaned back in his chair.  
"I understand why you're down, then... But it has only been three days, I don't think you should worry already."  
Sehun hummed neutrally.  
"Yeah. But there's nothing I can do, either."  
Seemingly deep in thought Chen suddenly ruffled his hair.  
"Aaah! This is so frustrating! Why is Suho so difficult! Doesn't he like you? I was SO sure he liked you, what's holding him back?!"  
Again, Sehun shrugged, fully aware he was being a moody teenager.  
"Maybe my age. Maybe I'm too childish. Maybe because I'm a man."  
"Nah, I don't know... I don't feel like that's it..." Chen pensively said with his chin supported on his elbows.  
A few seconds of silence passed.  
"So now you have it. Whatever you could teach me, it's kinda too late now."  
Snapping back to it Chen raised his voice in genuine indignation.  
"It's never too late! Don't say that!"  
Sighing at his supposed Hyung's enthusiasm, Sehun crossed his arms.  
"Alright, Hyung. Enlighten me. How am I supposed to win over Suho Hyung?"  
"No idea."  
"Huh? But-"  
Chen shook his head and lifted a finger to his temple in a demonstrating manner.  
"I can't. Because it's something that's in your head. I mean. I cannot guarantee you that you will 'win over Suho' as you put it. But maybe you should ask yourself this: What are you most scared of?"  
Sehun blinked. And he blinked again.  
"Uh. I dunno. Failing history? Running in on Jongin having sex? Death?"  
Chen gave him a lopsided grin, accompanied by an amused look.  
"Nice to see you got your priorities set. Now think about something concerning Suho."  
Licking his lips, Sehun hesitated. He felt like he had too many fears to even mention.  
"Uhm... Of course I'm scared he might reject me. That I'm too childish as I've just said. I'm a little scared he just isn't into guys since I'd never have a chance then... But I'm also afraid that I'm making him uncomfortable and he'll worry about it too much. Because then, I would have been nothing but a burden all along. I could go on but I guess that's enough?"  
"Hmm... It depends." Chen said as he tapped a finger against his arm absentmindedly, "I think you should make a list, for your own purpose. To collect and sort out your thoughts, you know? You might organize them from the biggest to the smallest fear."  
Sehun nodded.  
"And then... You can start thinking about facing them!"  
Now the blonde looked confused. Facing your fear sounded nice, but-  
"...how am I supposed to change the facts?"  
"Well, are they facts? You fear you might be childish. Now you should think about whether you want to change. If you want to, do it!"  
Sehun hesitated.  
"I'm trying but... If I change too much, will Suho Hyung only like that part of me...?"  
"Great, you're asking the right questions!" Chen broke out enthusiastically, "You're wary of something else now, right? You're afraid Suho might not like you for who you are. And that fear is greater than the first one, isn't it?"  
"Y-yes... I guess you're right." Sehun quietly said with an understanding nod.  
Chen shot him an encouraging smile.  
"There you have it. You should organize them well and then face the biggest fear first. You would be surprised by how many of the smaller fears evaporate alongside the biggest one."  
They were interrupted by a bright tinkling sound, and Chen looked down at his phone and to the door of the coffee shop where Kyungsoo was waiting outside, looking as unwilling as ever. When Chen waved at him exaggeratedly, Kyungsoo only lifted his hand in a single wave and did he look a little shy? Sehun raised his eyebrow. So miracles actually did exist.  
Looking back at him the brunette rummaged through his jacket.  
"I know it's not easy to face your fear. And I can't really tell you how to do it, since you have to find out on your own. But if you figured it out-"  
He finally found the light gray paper card and offered it to Sehun with a sincere smile that granted Sehun a glimpse of the person beyond the perpetually smiley Chen.  
"-Don't hesitate. Be brave."  
Sehun carefully accepted the card and the brunette shuffled to get his jacket and flash him a last, bright smile.  
"Alright then. That's my advise for you - I hope it's a little useful! See you at school, alright? Don't stay cooped up in the library, you should come down for some food. Just text us, we'll cook something for you!"  
Even though generally scared of Kyungsoo, Sehun was touched nevertheless and thanked him for the offer.  
"See you around, Sehunnie~!"  
Sehun watched him saunter to the exit and tumble into Kyungsoo's side, giving him a last wave of his hand and Sehun waved back. Even Kyungsoo spared him a simple nod and the couple left. Ceasing the waving, Sehun's gaze fell to the card in his hand.  
  
Be brave.  
  
And he thought about it.  
After a while, he took out a little notebook and a pen.

 

* * *

  
The hallway was growing silent as the council members shuffled into the room and gradually sat down at the big table. Suho calmly spread out his notes even though he was tense on the inside. He was tired and fought the urge to rub his temples to rid them off the faintly pulsing headache. For once he had been working even harder the past few weeks. He had even canceled a few afterclasses, leaving Lay to be his substitute. But he'd be fooling himself if he blamed it on being overworked. He had managed worse tasks in lesser time. Though his mind had never been that occupied before, causing him to work less efficient.  
He felt stressed and overwhelmed by the turmoil in his head.  
Shaking his head discreetly he looked to his side to find Lay still missing. Oh well. He was surely running late since he wrote down the wrong time. Lay did things like that.  
Then the supervising teacher who happened to be the principal's assistant, spoke up to get done with the formalities and start the meeting. Just as she was done with introducing herself, the door opened and a lanky blonde entered to give a quick bow in apology of being late.  
"Sehun! What are you doing here?" Suho broke out in surprise before he could stop himself.  
Sehun didn't even spare him a glance as he formally answered.  
"Hello everyone, I'm the substitute assistant for Suho. I apologize for being late."  
The teacher merely dismissed his apology and Sehun swiftly crossed the room and slipped into the chair next to Suho.  
"What are you doing here, Sehun!?" Suho harshly whispered as soon as he had sat down.  
Sehun only looked forwards as if listening intently and mumbled: "Filling in for Lay."  
"You can't just-"  
"Is there a problem Mr. Kim?" the teacher inquired rather sharply, obviously annoyed at getting interrupted twice in a minute.  
"N-no, Mrs. Park. I'm sorry."  
She continued with an annoyed huff and Suho subtly whispered a hushed "Just be quiet and let me handle this."  
Sehun didn't show any sign of acknowledgment and Suho also directed his attention to the meeting.  
Unfortunately he soon found himself spacing out and thinking about Sehun. Sehun, whom he had expertly avoided over the past weeks. Sehun, whom he owed an apology. And probably a lot more. Sehun, who didn't even bring any notes. He just prayed the blonde wouldn't do anything stupid.

__

He was grinning.  
That guy Sehun had punched in the stomach had the audacity to actually grin.  
Once more Sehun was grateful for his deadpan-expression since on the inside he was already heavily annoyed. So this was Suho's world. A table of people talking. And in between the lines there were stares and smiles, all hiding the truth, the harsh hierarchy. There was the principal's assistant, acting as a neutral observer. Then there was a representative of the city council, sitting right next to her, also mostly observing unless addressed. Her other side was occupied by the actual student council leader who directed the discussions and made sure they followed the agenda.  
The rest of the table was occupied by people like Suho and that guy - representatives of various groups and years. Unlike all the others Suho was the only one to have an assistant though. Due to the fact that gifted ones were their whole own category and the whole country, no, the whole world was probably keeping an eye on them.  
And still this pathetic guy dared to look down on him.  
Sehun narrowed his eyes in a barely visible manner as they reached the current situation revolving around the gifted ones and the despicable guy spoke up to make a proposal.  
It was revolting and extreme. If it hadn't been for Sehun sitting at the conference table he would have openly scoffed at him.  
'Separated tuition from regular students'  
'Individual dorms, away from the campus'  
'Tightened security measurements'  
'An increasing number of harsher tests and heightened standards for the working requirements'  
'Increasing observation, also covering the free-time outside the school grounds'  
It was laughable, really.  
Behind the pretty words that guy wanted nothing but to cage them all in like frightening mutations. Relieved, Sehun noticed that most council members seemed more than skeptical. Most probably that retard was known for proposing nonsense like that.

And so Sehun started watching how Suho calmly but purposefully picked apart his reasons. His main statement was that by putting more emotional pressure and isolation onto gifted ones their powers and minds were more likely to grow unstable, causing them to turn from incredibly useful additions to potential dangers of today's society.  
The guy countered that they were potential sources of danger either way and the risk was too high.  
Just when the tables were turning in Suho's favor (since his reasoning was far too one-sided), he decided to finally address Sehun's mishap.  
"I think the evidence of them being dangerous is actually right among us." he snarled, looking directly at the unfazed blonde.  
"And he even showed up, clearly not even feeling any remorse at all."  
He could feel Suho tensing up next to him, but before he could say a word the accusation was continued as their incident from weeks ago was re-cited in an overly exaggerated manner, stating that Sehun had threatened him with his gift in a mere mood swing.  
"Is this true, Mr. Oh?" the board leader asked neutrally.  
Sehun -who hadn't said a single word so far- straightened his back even more and spoke in a firm, equally neutral voice.  
"Thank you for addressing me. First of all I will shortly introduce myself as Oh Sehun, gifted one class 1, specifying on Air. What Mr..."  
He only hesitated for a second, leaving his eyes to flit to his nameplate(even though he clearly knew his name - it was just a small gesture to tick him off), before continuing.  
"...Jun said is partially true. One month ago I physically attacked him after he verbally -and quite racist, if I may add- insulted someone I respect a lot. It was a childish thing to do and I regret my actions."  
Suho began to fidget again until Sehun subtly rested his hand on his thigh and grasped it firmly. The desired effect kicked in and Suho kept silent though he could feel his worried gaze boring a hole through his head.  
"However; I do not regret my actions because I feel sorry for the person I punched. I merely realized that it's my responsibility as a gifted one to live by a certain moral code. Even though said one is harsher than the one regular people go by. Because if there is something that goes unnoticed by many..." he began, raising his voice and looking around at every single member while talking, "...it's that gifted people lead a tougher daily life already. They need to attend more classes and undergo physical and mental tests while other teenagers hang out at some arcade. They have to keep themselves in control at any time; to function properly. On top of that they are expected to show the same academical results as others and not only to behave well, but to behave even better than anyone else. Since every wrong step that would have been overlooked if done by anyone else, will have bad repercussions for gifted ones.  
So they learn to control their gifts, but how often do you see them using those powers in public? Rarely. Why is that? Because they're aware that society is still wary of them.  
There are many sources of pressure from friends, family and, of course, the whole society. But do you hear them complaining? No.  
Again, why is that?  
They, no, WE are seeing the reason behind people's caution. We're also seeing the opportunities. The only thing we want is to live our life - like anybody else, really. If we want to use our gift for the better, we will. We are not forced to do so and that's another thing we appreciate.  
While society adapted, we are adapting as well. I feel like our times are very peaceful and productive. Breaking the trust would be a huge set-back in my opinion."  
All the while the guy was attempting to interrupt him but Sehun merely continued, unperturbed.  
For a second, just one second, it was dead silent as everyone looked at him.  
Sehun could tell that they were caught off-guard by his rather emotional point of view. Surely Suho had never voiced his opinion like that and neither did Lay. Both were more on the neutral and professional side, which was great. Still, sometimes this different approach might be necessary as well.  
The short silence was broken by a rather heated snarl.  
"You can easily throw big words into the room - it won't change the fact that you lost your temper and prove first-hand what kind of a risk the likes of you are - You cannot take risks like that at a school!"  
Sehun didn't hesitate.  
"For one I would like to avoid discussing personal business; this is not the right time. Furthermore I think your reasoning is flawed. Gifted people might be dangerous, yes. But so is literally every other person you encounter. What exactly stops a regular student from getting their hands on a gun, or let's say even just a knife, and to attack people? Maybe nothing. But maybe it could be the gifted ones attending school. You would think twice about attacking students when a person who's able to control air is in the room, wouldn't you? And if you're a gifted one you would still have to face other people with powers who are certainly able to keep you in check.  
As far as I'm concerned it looks like a win-win situation to me.  
And lastly I would be grateful if you could refrain from referring to us as "the likes of us" since I find it highly offensive."  
Suho was still blatantly staring at him but Sehun paid him no mind, concentrating on using the right choice of words.  
He knew that the guy was losing, and judging by his red face, he knew it as well.  
"I... I have a right to stay safe at school! Every student has that right!  
Giving them a special treatment only results in them getting cocky and suppressing everyone around them! It doesn't matter what one little kid says - whatever the outcome of today is gonna be, I will start collecting signatures and hand in the proposal of an observation law!"  
Again, Sehun only raised an eyebrow in a way he exactly knew it drove people mad.  
"And here I was, hoping we could get this done by logical reasoning. You're contradicting yourself by stating that you're against special treatment while you're vying for a dozen more laws and regulations? Still, you can go ahead and collect signatures - as you said, it's you're right as a citizen of Seoul. You might however keep in mind that should not hand in the demand of permanent observation since it'd be a clear offense against the privacy laws as stated in paragraph 35.3a in the New Civil Code where you can clearly read that no individual is to be monitored without their consent if no reasonable suspicions are given. I don't even need to cite the first paragraph about equality no matter the gender, race or gift, I'm sure of that. On top of that you might be careful with your wording while trying to gather your signatures; I'm positive you're not keen on getting arrested for a breach of further laws including possible slander or sedition. "  
"I think this is enough." the principal's assistant surprisingly threw in since everyone else seemed a little too keen on watching Sehun pick apart that insolent guy.  
"I think this discussion is leaving our agenda, though I have to thank you for your effort. I think the outcome is quite clear. Now, in respects of Mr. Park here, we should continue-"  
She seemed nervous when the city's representative who had kept quiet so far, suddenly raised his hand and she immediately fell silent.  
"That was quite interesting, young man. Allow me one question though."  
Now he could feel Suho practically clawing at his hand that had remained on his thigh all the time. He tried to keep his notorious bitchface at bay while he respectfully nodded.  
"What do you think is the reason for the heightened fear towards gifted people even though the number of past incidents is close to zero?"  
For a second he thought about it. But when he lifted his gaze and looked in the curious faces of all the board members, he had his answer.  
"I'd say it's simply a lack of knowledge. Just a few minutes ago, everyone was looking at me attentively, right? I didn't feel threatened though. Because the looks didn't seem hostile but merely... curious. I can only assume that hearing the perspective of a gifted one first hand is something new to everyone."  
He made sure to look around once more, signalizing that he meant no criticism by his words.  
"...So I come to the conclusion that the lack of knowledge makes us unpredictable. I don't intend to criticize anyone though. Because everyone here seems genuinely willing to try and understand. I feel like a better communication might prevent misunderstandings like that in the future."  
When Suho's hand loosened it's grip and the man gave him a tiny smile while scribbling a short note, Sehun knew that he had done the right thing.

Sehun stayed back to have a quick chat with the female teacher who was simply ecstatic at his appearance and repeatedly told him that he should consider staying politically active for gifted ones.  
A little surprised but appreciative nonetheless, Sehun was relieved when he finally managed to leave the conference room and found himself... Face to face with Suho who wore an expression he surely hadn't ever seen before on him.  
Smiling brightly, albeit shyly, Suho looked a little conflicted. He stepped towards Sehun, but seemed to think better of it and stopped at a respectable distance.  
"Sehun, that was... Incredible." he breathed out with genuine amazement, "I'm so... proud of you. Really. I'm very, _very_ proud of you."  
The blonde couldn't help the smile lighting up his face. Suho had praised him before. But never had he worn this expression of genuine admiration. Never had he felt equal like that.  
"Thank you, Hyung. I... wanted to make up for last time. But also I wanted to support you. I know this wasn't much yet and that tougher times will come for all of us... But you don't need to face them all alone. It's too big of a battle to fight on your own."  
Upon hearing this, he looked conflicted. Like he wanted to cry, but a mellow smie spread over his features.  
"Thank you, Sehun. I truly appreciate it."  
The smile slowly vanished with the passing seconds of awkward silence.  
He bit his lip and nodded to himself as he spoke up again.  
"...Also I would like to... talk to you. I'm still owing you a proper answer. Of course you were right and it was disrespectful of me to brush you off easily."  
Sehun's eyes widened in anticipation and nervousness. Nervousness that was mirrored in Suho's eyes.  
"So... I think I'll be ready by this evening. Do you think you're free?"  
"Yes! O-of course!" Sehun answered probably a little too eager.  
"Oh. Okay, that's good. I'll... I'll text you later, then." With an anxious half-smile Suho waved him goodbye and left.

 

"He's still stalling time, that must be a bad sign...!" Sehun whined with his head lying flat on the library table.  
It was sadly his first place of seeking comfort, out of pure habit. Besides that he wasn't sure on whether Suho would want to meet around the campus later.  
He was surprised to find the usual couple consisting of Lay and Baekhyun to have reversed roles as Baekhyun was deeply asleep, curled into Lay's side who gently petted his hair or rubbed his shoulders.  
'Every whirlwind needs a little break once in a while.' he had only calmly said.  
"You can't say that for sure. I'm positive that Suho would be the type to give you subtle hints if he were to let you down."  
"Maybe I simply misread them!"  
"Sehun. Worrying like that makes no sense. Try to calm your nerves a little, I'll wake you up if your phone goes off."  
The next hours consisted of Sehun trying to distract himself by reading boring stuff and napping. It took him a while and when Lay poked his shoulder he felt like he had never in his life had been awake that quick.

20:46  
From: Suho Hyung  
I'm at the basement's indoor pool.  
I'll be here for a while, so... I'll wait for you.

Sehun was completely freaking out by the time he was staggering down the hallways hastily and almost walked past Tao who held him by his upper arm.  
"Sehun, what's wrong? You didn't even hear me. Are you alright?" he inquired worryingly.

Ruffling his hair he looked anywhere but at the Chinese.  
"Yeah, sure, uhm... I need to go now." he distractedly murmured.  
But of course his friend wouldn't let him get away that easily.  
"Did something go wrong today? At the meeting?"  
Shaking his head with a hum, his eyes darted between the hallway's end and Tao.  
"W-why are you around so late, Tao? Shouldn't you go home?"  
"Ah, I'm waiting for Kai to finish his dance rehearsal. Wait... don't you try to distract me! Come on, Sehun. What is it?"  
Relenting, Sehun lowered his gaze.  
"Suho Hyung has called for me to talk... I'm nervous as hell."  
"Oh..." Tao replied, looking as if he immediately felt the distress on his behalf.  
Then he put his hands on both his shoulders like a sport's coach.  
"You can do it, Sehun! Just keep in mind how you want things to be and it will work out!"  
Nodding a little insecurely, Sehun turned to go when Tao called after him.  
"And if everything fails, remember the aegyo~!"  
"Oh hell no!"

The indoor pool that was mostly used by the swimming club was deserted on Fridays. Suho had merely switched on the pool's lights and the dim little spotlights that were placed around the ground, providing a dull yellow glow in the room. He was sitting on one of the white deck chairs(courtesy of winning last year's national swimming competition) near the water and stared into the illuminated pool with his chin supported on one hand. When Sehun entered the room he sat up straight and awkwardly smiled at him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey..." Sehun replied, unsurely stepping closer.  
Sensing his insecurity, Suho pointed to a chair next to his.  
"Why don't you take a seat?"  
"O-okay."  
He sat down with a fair distance between their chairs and grew silent.  
Not knowing where to look he imitated Suho and stared into the pool. The lights made it seem vividly blue and Sehun wished he could jump inside to distract himself. Nervous wasn't even beginning to cover what he felt. He was close to a breakdown. He had let it all out, had confessed to him in that embarrassing way and now he would finally get his answer after one and a half year of him trying to win his Hyung's heart. And still there was something he needed to do before that.  
He had been hesitant, but Tao's words echoed in his head.  
_'Think about how_ **you** _want things to be.'_  
Alright.

"Uhm. Hyung..." he meekly began, all the self-confidence from the meeting before evaporated, "I-I would like to tell you something."  
Suho looked at him with mild surprise since he obviously thought it was his turn to talk. But he didn't interrupt him, either.  
So Sehun turned his whole body towards him and began talking.  
"I know that I have been quite... clingy and persistent over the past few months. And of course I've noticed that it made you uncomfortable. I can understand if you're feeling that way. And if it's because I'm a guy... No, whatever your reason is, please be honest and give me a clear answer. I promise not to be childish about it. If you feel comfortable enough I will just stay around but I promise not to ever make another advance. If you don't, then that's fine as well and I'll stay away from you. I won't feel bad about it since I'd feel worse knowing I'm being a source of negative feelings for you.  
So... I respect your decision, whatever it may be."  
Sehun's heart was pricking him at this words, but he knew it was the right thing to do. If Suho didn't want him, he would leave him alone. He had thought about it thoroughly and this was what he truly wanted.  
This was his courage.  
Suho looked a little shocked but didn't immediately say anything.

"I can leave you to think about i-"  
"No, no!" Suho surprisingly threw in quite earnestly, "I told you I was going to talk to you, so... keep me company a little longer?"  
"Sure."  
Sehun slumped down again and returned to stare at the pool to avoid Suho's gaze in fear of what he might see in it.  
The silence seemed to stretch on forever. With every passing minute Sehun felt more and more anxious. Staring at the tiny distortions on the water surface he carefully blew some air over them to spur them on a little without fully realizing it.  
He was doing it for so long that he almost flinched when Suho's calm voice broke the silence.  
"You're stirring the water."  
It was a mere fact, not betraying any emotion.  
Immediately, Sehun stopped in his tracks.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be..." the elder quietly said.  
Again it got silent.  
Until Suho spoke up once more, his voice sounding pensive and hesitant.  
"I've never thought about it. Being together with a guy, I mean. Seeing those people around me... it doesn't seem to be much different from being with a girl."  
He paused and Sehun could feel himself growing tense as he listened into the silence, desperately waiting for him to continue.

"Back then, when you punched that guy... I was actually a little happy. I mean, it was wrong, of course it was. But seeing someone willing to stand up for me... knowing that someone actually cares so much... that was a really nice feeling. I-I'm not telling you to repeat that though!" he continued with a nervous chuckle to which Sehun only grinned weakly.

He grew serious again and sounded conflicted when he looked back at the pool's surface and his voice broke down to a whisper.  
"You keep stirring the water. You keep stirring me."

He didn't look at Sehun when he quietly continued.  
"You know... In a way we're similar to the sea and the wind. The winds keep moving the water, causing huge waves to build up and crash, just to be built anew. I feel a little like that. You manage to show me a side of myself even I didn't know of. I don't want to sound stupid, but... I was wondering if... just like the waves and winds... we could become something greater if we were together."  
Sehun stared at him with wide eyes and Suho flinched when he met his gaze.  
"I-I mean. I have no idea how to go about this whole thing, but-"  
"Was this a 'yes'?" Sehun breathed out in disbelief.  
"Well," Suho began a little flustered, "I'm very boring. And older than you. I have no idea why you would even-"  
His voice was muffled as he suddenly had his face and arms full of Sehun who had flung himself at him.  
"Thank you, thank you, Hyung, for giving me a chance!" he mumbled into the shoulder of a blushing Suho who helplessly patted his back.  
"I-I really don't think you should still call me Hyung, now that we're... Uhm."  
"Okay. Suho. ...Suho. My Suho." Sehun murmured while embracing him tightly, making Suho heat up even more at the possessive undertone.

For a long time they merely enjoyed each other's proximity, until Sehun rested his chin on Suho's shoulder.  
"So... Now that we're kind of together... Can we kiss?"  
"W-WHAT?" Suho squealed unintentionally, tightening his grip on the blondes upper arms.  
"Is it not alright?"  
"Uhm. That's not it. I mean. R-right now?" Suho rambled with his voice slightly cracking.  
"Shouldn't we, like, wait a little and-"  
He suddenly had his vision blocked by the very attractive sight of Sehun's face who slowly lifted his hand and...  
"But Suhooo, do you dislike me~? ...Bbuing bbuing!" he said with a cute pout and innocent big eyes.  
Completely startled and burning up Suho stared at him wide-eyed. Using his chance Sehun quickly leaned in to steal his first peck.  
And the second.  
 

The third came all on it's own.

 

* * *

 

[To: S/S '16(group)]

19:38  
From: Sehun  
Guys, I'm disappointed in all of you.

19:38  
From: Kai  
??  
Suho Hyung?

19:38  
From: Yeol  
Definitely, Sehun doesn't do punctuation >_>

19:39  
From: Sehun  
I don't even mind you having a group with everyone but me.  
But I had expected you to have a better taste than this.

19:39  
From: ChenChen  
*pscht* You hear that? Someone's huuuurt~

19:39  
From: Yeol  
Hyung, what are you even talking about?

19:40  
From: Sehun  
Naming a chatgroup after a ruthless European WWII protection squadron is just a symbol of bad taste. You shouldn't make fun of stuff like that, seriously.

19:40  
From: Yeol  
??

19:40  
From: PandaTao  
Guys, what does 'squadron' mean?

19:40  
From: Kai  
What even.

19:41  
From: Lay  
I think he's referring to the German SS organization that was majorly involved in the most gruesome stuff that happened in Europe during WWII

19:41  
From: Lu  
I see someone has done their history homework ;)

19:41  
From: Lay  
:)  
Need to set an example for certain LAZY students

19:41  
From: Yeol  
Wait, what are you talking about! As if anyone of us knew about stuff like that o_O

19:42  
From: Xiumin  
Really now, Suho. I had expected more of you than to overestimate their educational level like that.

19:42  
From: Kyungsoo  
And he's calling himself our teacher, huh.

19:42  
From: PandaTao  
So... What DOES the group name stand for, then?

19:43  
From: Kris  
I was wondering about that as well. Saving Sehun maybe?

19:43  
From: Yeol  
No idea, actually... o_o  
Baekhyun opened this chatroom, so he should know, right?!

19:43  
From: Yeol  
Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Answer right now! >0<  
I KNOW you're permanently glued to your phone ò_ó

19:45  
From: Baekkie  
WTF guys!  
I just read the whole thing and WTF Suho!  
And you guys, what's wrong with you! It's so obvious!  
It stands for Spring/Summer '16

19:47  
From: Baekkie  
You know, like the latest fashion shows?

19:50  
From: Baekkie  
As in, "Let's hope they get together before next year's summer?”

 

 

 

19:55  
From: Baekkie  
Oh, and it also stood for SeducingSuho  
Nice pun, eh?

19:55  
From: Sehun  
WHAT.

  
~Baekkie has left the group~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point... I'd like to thank you for putting up with all this nonsense c:  
> Seriously, this was my first fanfiction ever and it evolved into this almost 100k words long collection which is far from perfect. 
> 
> No matter whether you bookmarked this series, commented on it or were a silent reader - thank you very, very much.  
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♡


End file.
